


Пересекающиеся параллельные

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: У Стива и Баки все хорошо. Баки в отношениях с Броком, его лучший друг с этим почти смирился. Даже детская мечта об общем доме исполнилась. Но однажды вместо поцелуя Брок едва не получает от Баки пулю в лоб...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 64





	Пересекающиеся параллельные

**Author's Note:**

> мультиверс/параллельные вселенные, упоминание смерти основных персонажей в параллельных вселенных, нецензурная лексика, упоминание Баки Барнс/Александр Пирс  
> Лагоса не было, Брок был двойным агентом, но во время запуска «Озарения» предал Гидру и помог ее уничтожить

Сколько ты готов заплатить,  
чтобы не проходить через все это дважды?  
(с) Боб Дилан

Брок проснулся один. Баки уже неделю был на индивидуальной миссии, хотя Фил Колсон, пару лет назад занявший директорское кресло восстановленного ЩИТа и, видимо, вместе с ним перенявший замашки Фьюри, клятвенно заверял, что не будет отправлять кого-либо из Мстителей на миссии без группы поддержки. Но вот — Брок был дома, а Баки черт знает где.

Брок потянулся, бросил взгляд на экран телефона и заметил уведомление — сегодня был ровно год, как они с Баки жили вместе. Вроде как вдвоем, но на самом деле — втроем. Потому что детские мечты надо исполнять. А Стив и Баки всегда мечтали жить вместе в купленном на двоих доме. И съезжать из этого самого дома, чтобы жить с Броком, Баки отказался наотрез.

Не то чтобы Брок ревновал, еще чего не хватало, да и Баки поводов не давал — они со Стивом были как братья, хоть некоторые и усматривали в их отношениях что-то большее. Но жить рядом с тем, кто тебе не доверяет и доверять не будет — приятного мало. Стив его принял, конечно, ради Баки он и не на такое был готов. Хотя назвать его настороженный нейтралитет дружбой мог бы разве что слепой.

А Броку нечего было с ним делить. Он знал, что проебался, выбрав не ту сторону задолго до второго рождения Стива, и знал, что сделал все от него зависящее, когда решил, что пора менять хозяина. И, выкладывая Стиву информацию о Гидре, был готов ко всему, вплоть до пожизненного, лишь бы истребить эту заразу, которая оплела его и его парней своими кровавыми щупальцами, и освободить человека, которого за человека не считали. Человека, который заставил Брока вспомнить, что чистая совесть гораздо важнее суммы на банковском счете. 

А потом стал дороже всех на свете.

Брок успел принять душ и начать готовить завтрак, когда услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Судя по недовольному сопению и по тому, как нарочито громко топал, поднимаясь на второй этаж, вернулся Баки не в лучшем настроении, и, как бы ни хотелось, лучше было его не трогать, пока он не отмокнет в ванне и не успокоится, пропитавшись теплом и уютом их общего дома. А после сытной еды и вовсе все должно было прийти в норму.

К тому моменту, когда Баки в одних трусах зашел в кухню, на столе уже ждал сделанный на скорую руку салат, а на плите источало приятные ароматы мясо средней прожарки.

— Бак, ты, конечно, хорош, но не припомню, чтобы ты когда-либо разгуливал по дому в таком виде, — фыркнул Брок, поворачиваясь к нему. — Впрочем, учитывая, что Роджерса не будет еще пару часов как минимум, пожалуй, мне нравится твое настроение, — хитро улыбнулся он. 

Баки только посмотрел на него холодным, цепким взглядом и промолчал.

— Детка, что-то случилось? — Брок подошел ближе, отвел от лица прядь влажных волос, убрал за ухо.

Баки все так же молчал. Брок покачал головой — что же так зацепило Баки на миссии, что он словно неживой снова, как пару лет назад, когда только выбрался из Гидры? 

Сработал таймер. Брок отошел, снял сковороду с плиты и выложил мясо на большую тарелку. Баки сделал пару шагов, прижался к нему со спины, выдохнул в шею и что-то невнятно пробормотал. 

— Эй, ну чего ты? — Брок повернулся, мягко провел пальцами вниз по груди, по животу и сжал полувставший член через трусы — своеобразное «привет, детка, ты дома, выдыхай». 

Баки мгновенно перехватил его запястье и заломил руку в болевом приеме, аж кости затрещали.

— Твою мать, — взвыл Брок, — отпусти! 

Баки словно через силу медленно разжал пальцы, и Брок отпихнул его, отодвинулся сам, насколько позволяли размеры кухни, прижал к груди ноющую руку.

— Да что с тобой? — нахмурился он, совершенно ничего не понимая. — Ты в курсе, что я против таких игр. И, насколько я помню, ты тоже. Не хочешь — не вопрос, мог бы просто сказать. Садись за стол, мясо стынет. 

— Где Стив? — как-то напряженно спросил Баки, отошел к стулу, на котором обычно сидел, но остался стоять.

— На срочном совещании, — буркнул Брок, разливая кофе по чашкам, и ткнул пальцем в примагниченную к холодильнику записку. — Обещал к полудню вернуться. Но ты же знаешь, он может появиться только к вечеру.

Баки не проявил интереса ни к еде, ни к кофе.

— Расскажешь, что происходит? — попытался еще раз Брок, растирая левое плечо и локоть.

Баки молча вышел из кухни 

Брок нахмурился — коды из головы Баки давно были вычищены, но выглядел он странно и действительно чем-то напоминал Зимнего в те дни, когда им еще можно было управлять. На миссии что-то явно пошло не так — совсем, мать его, не так, — и это был тот самый момент, когда надо было срочно звонить Стиву. Он поймет, что что-то произошло, потому что прекрасно знает — по пустякам Брок не станет его дергать. Особенно во время совещания.

Телефон остался в спальне. Брок чертыхнулся на себя за такую рассеянность и прислушался — в доме не раздавалось ни звука, словно он по-прежнему был здесь один. Это напрягало. Баки не любил тишину — постоянно включал телевизор или музыкальный центр, смеялся, комментировал то, что видел на экране, или мурлыкал себе под нос, подпевая исполнителю. Да и деревянные полы под их весом всегда поскрипывали.

Брок медленно вышел из кухни и, прижимаясь спиной к стене, поднялся на второй этаж. Дверь их спальни оказалась закрыта, хотя Брок определенно оставил ее нараспашку. В комнате никого не было, но подушки и одеяло были сброшены с кровати на пол, а матрас лежал криво. Еще одна странность — ножи, прикрепленные к изголовью с обратной стороны, остались на месте. Если Баки по какой-то причине хватался за оружие, он первым делом тянулся к ним. Зато верхний ящик комода был выдвинут, одежда кучей валялась на полу, тайник оказался пуст.

Под матрасом хранился пистолет Баки, в ящике — оружие Брока.

Все это складывалось в весьма паршивую картинку. Брок поморщился, подхватил с тумбочки телефон, быстро пролистнул меню и вызвал Стива. 

— Что случилось? — почти мгновенно отозвался тот, но ответить Брок не успел — к виску прижалось холодное дуло Глока.

— Приехали, — выдохнул Брок.

— Брок? — снова раздалось из трубки, Брок мазнул пальцем по экрану, надеясь, что сумел включить громкую связь, и отбросил телефон на кровать.

— Все, детка, видишь, я ни с кем не разговариваю, только опусти пушку, — попросил Брок, поднимая руки и медленно разворачиваясь лицом к Баки, который зачем-то снова натянул на себя рабочую форму, да еще и маску нацепил.

Дуло проскользило по коже и остановилось в центре лба.

— Баки, — Брок нервно сглотнул, не замечая в его глазах ни намека на теплоту, только слабые отголоски то ли боли, то ли сомнений, — пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

Из лежащего на кровати телефона раздались какие-то звуки, Баки на мгновение как будто заколебался, отвел взгляд, и Брок только чудом успел дернуться в сторону — пуля впилась в стену позади него. Мысленно прося прощения, Брок выбил пистолет из его руки и со всей силы пнул в колено.

Брок, конечно, понимал, что во время их спаррингов Баки поддавался, но не думал, что тот настолько сдерживался. Теперь удары сыпались один за другим, Брок не успевал ни защититься толком, ни ударить в ответ. Уже через пару минут левый глаз затек и почти ничего не видел, сломанные ребра, судя по ощущениям, впивались в легкие — в груди булькало так, что не вдохнуть.

— Баки, — прохрипел Брок, рухнув на пол — ноги уже не держали. 

Тот что-то промычал из-под маски, брови страдальчески изогнулись — но лишь на мгновение. Пнул со всей силы в живот так, что у Брока изо рта хлынула кровь, а потом поставил ногу на шею и надавил. 

Позвоночник захрустел.

Перед глазами у Брока все закружилось, и мир погрузился в темноту.

***

— Брок, ты слышишь меня? — голос был где-то далеко-далеко, прикосновения к руке ощущались странно, словно через несколько слоев толстого одеяла. — Брок?

Брок с трудом поднял тяжелые веки и не сразу смог понять, кто его звал. Сидящий напротив Стив глубоко вздохнул и заметно расслабился.

— Пришел в себя, — сказал он кому-то по телефону. — Все будет в порядке, — снова обратился он к Броку, — но еще сутки придется пролежать под силовым полем без движения. Твое тело пока не готово к активности после такой травмы, — Стив закусил губу, помолчал пару секунд, внимательно глядя на Брока, потом подался вперед и снова взял его за руку. — Знаешь, я бы не доехал так быстро, хорошо, что Тони успел. Несколько часов в колыбели — и ты как новенький. Но все же Хелен хочет еще за тобой понаблюдать. Все будет в порядке, Брок.

Кажется, он и сам не замечал, что повторяется — как обычно, когда нервничал. 

— Старк? — едва заметно приподнял бровь Брок.

— Ага, — кивнул Стив, — принес тебя из нашего дома в Башню на руках, сказал, что даже не подозревал, что его костюм может развивать такую скорость. Кто на тебя напал? — спросил он без паузы.

— Баки, — прохрипел Брок. — Это был Баки.

— Брок, ты уверен? — Стив снова покусал нижнюю губу и тяжело вздохнул. — Именно поэтому меня сегодня с самого утра и сдернули. Мы не можем его найти. Его миссия должна была завершиться еще пару дней назад, он отчитался, что все закончил и готов возвращаться, и пропал. Мы не знаем, что произошло, телефон не отслеживается, маячок тоже. 

— Это был он, — повторил Брок и снова закрыл глаза. — Но он меня как будто не узнавал.

— Он что-нибудь говорил? 

— Спросил, где ты. И выстрелил в меня из моего же оружия. 

Под веками защипало, и Брок зажмурился, не позволяя себе раскиснуть. 

Стив крепче сжал его пальцы.

— Мы его найдем, Брок, — пообещал он, — мы все выясним. Я приеду за тобой завтра.

***

Баки открыл глаза и попробовал пошевелиться — голова, запястья, лодыжки, бедра и грудь были перехвачены широкими металлическими лентами. По затылку хлестнуло паникой — такое с ним уже происходило, и он надеялся больше ничего подобного никогда в жизни не испытать.

И он был уже не в костюме — кто-то переодел его в футболку и спортивные штаны. Не самая приятная забота в сложившейся ситуации. Баки передернуло от мысли, что кто-то незнакомый трогал его, пока он был без сознания. Отчаянно захотелось в душ — смыть с себя чужие прикосновения.

— Только отдайте приказ, сэр, и я все исправлю, — раздался рядом знакомо-незнакомый голос, от интонаций неприятно сжалось в груди: слишком явные фальшивые ноты подчинения и заискивания. Может, кто-то другой и не услышал бы, но Баки не мог такого не заметить. — Я завершу миссию, которую он провалил.

Воспоминания были смазанными, но предсмертный хрип Брока Баки слышал снова и снова. Он зажмурился и попытался тряхнуть головой, на мгновение забыв, что не получится. Пожалел, что нет ремня вокруг шеи — да потуже, потому что жить с этим он все равно не сможет.

— Отставить, Солдат. Поздно, все уже закрутилось. И опять не так, как было запланировано. Полгода подготовки псу под хвост! — А вот этот голос, выдавший злость и раздражение, был знаком так хорошо, что по телу мгновенно прокатилась волна фантомного холода.

— Ты мертв, — прошипел Баки. 

Пирс почти весело фыркнул и подошел ближе.

— В вашем мире мой двойник действительно мертв, но я, как видишь, жив и здоров. Уже слышал о существовании параллельных вселенных?

Баки нахмурился, прикусил губу и промолчал. Но тут в поле зрения вошел собеседник Пирса, и Баки ошарашенно уставился на него. Значительно старше. И шрам на щеке. Но это был он сам — он из другой вселенной? О вероятности чего-то такого Брюс рассказывал, вспомнил Баки, только говорил, что это лишь теория. Кажется, стоило внимательнее слушать.

— Видимо, гипноз этой старой стервы все-таки сработал, хоть и не в полную силу. Память о трех последних днях отшибло, но подчинения мы не добились — он так боролся с программой, что едва не победил ее. Почти так же силен, как я, — Солдат улыбнулся.

Баки передернуло. Неужели и он сам так же скалился, пока память окончательно к нему не вернулась? Хотя Солдат не выглядел беспамятной запрограммированной игрушкой Гидры. Он выглядел равным. Нет, понял Баки, он _хотел_ казаться — и, видимо, быть — равным.

— Интересно, каков шанс, что он все-таки выполнит задание под гипнозом? — протянул Пирс и задумчиво осмотрел Баки с ног до головы.

— Не особенно высокий, — отрицательно качнул головой Солдат, — лучше не рисковать, сэр.

— Зачем вы здесь? — не то чтобы Баки действительно было интересно, но прояснить положение стоило. Может, он уже и задавал этот вопрос, конечно, да только о первой встрече действительно не помнил ровным счетом ничего.

— Мы поняли, как исправить свой мир, но было уже поздно. — Пирс, которого Баки знал, всегда любил почесать языком. Этот, как выяснилось, тоже. — В следующий мир мы попали не в том году. И там уже все было кончено без нашей помощи. В третьем и четвертом мирах побывал Танос. Вы его пока не знаете. А если повезет, то и не узнаете. В пятом мире все было почти неплохо, даже Роджерс на какое-то время сделал вид, что перешел на нашу сторону. Только он был уверен, что я ему доверяю, но его хитрости не хватило, чтобы одурачить меня. И так далее, и так далее. Так что, можно сказать, мы тренировались, — он развел руками и усмехнулся, — и здесь все сделаем правильно. Только вот Стив Роджерс, насколько я понял, — одна из ключевых фигур во всех мирах. И начинать надо с него. Иначе он снова все испортит. Ты должен был убить его тихо и быстро, но не справился, только предателя Рамлоу покалечил. Теперь все придется делать самим. И тихо уже не получится. Что ж, — он пожал плечами, — в любом случае это меня не остановит. 

Брок жив, билось в висках Баки, жив, а это главное. От облегчения он даже улыбнулся — уголками губ, но это не осталось незамеченным.

— Смеешься? — неправильно понял его Пирс. — Думаешь, что сможете снова помешать? Не в этот раз.

Баки почти ощутил пощечину, которую Пирс отвесил ему несколько лет назад. И все-таки перевел взгляд на стоящего за его спиной равнодушного Солдата.

— Почему ты ему помогаешь? 

— А почему бы и нет? — спокойно отозвался Солдат. — На случай, если ты подумаешь, что мистер Пирс промыл мне мозги, — меня не обнуляли и не замораживали уже двадцать лет, я помню все. 

— Он даже по имени тебя не называет, — фыркнул Баки почти презрительно, нарочно нарываясь, прощупывая границы.

— Имя это слово, Солдат звучит ничуть не хуже, — казалось, это его совершенно не задело.

Пирс растянул губы в широкой неприятной улыбке, словно эта пикировка его действительно забавляла.

— И ты готов убить Стива? 

— Я убью любого, кто захочет нам помешать, — все так же спокойно отозвался Солдат, хотя в его глазах Баки заметил искру то ли сомнения, то ли тревоги. — Но умирать не обязательно. Встань рядом с нами — и будешь жить. И это касается каждого. Даже тебя. Я бы не отказался от такого брата.

— Довольно, — прервал их Пирс, — заканчивай, у нас еще есть дела.

Солдат тут же шагнул ближе и склонился над Баки, в шею впилась игла.

— Поспи пока, ты еще сыграешь свою роль.

— Выброси это из головы, — услышал Баки, засыпая. — Запишем видео, и ты его уберешь. Понял меня, Солдат?

***

В следующий раз Баки пришел в себя в камере — кроме узкой койки и унитаза с маленькой раковиной в крышке бачка в ней не было ничего. От его ноги тянулась крепкая цепь к вмурованному в стену крюку — Баки не хватило сил на то, чтобы выдернуть его, — а широкое кольцо обхватывало ногу над лодыжкой так, что даже проворачивалось с трудом. И хуже всего было то, что на кольце не было замка — ни обычного, ни магнитного. Оно было заварено грубым толстым швом. И ожог от нагревшегося металла жутко болел.

Ни окон, ни вентиляционных отверстий в стенах не было. Единственный приток воздуха — через узкую щель под дверью.

— Вот тебе и отпуск. И ни в чем себе не отказывай, — буркнул Баки, закончив простукивать стены, до которых позволяла дотянуться цепь, разорвать которую ему тоже не удалось. До двери он не доставал. 

За ним, похоже, не следили — он не обнаружил ни прослушивающих устройств, ни камеры. Да и негде было их здесь спрятать.

Солдат вошел молча, поставил на койку две пенопластовые тарелки готового рагу из супермаркета. Спасибо, хоть горячего. Но даже пластиковой ложки не положил рядом.

— Пенопластом не убьешь и не убьешься, — пожал плечами он.

— Что, пробовал? — не смог удержаться Баки.

— Пробовал, — спокойно ответил Солдат и прислонился к закрытой двери, сложил руки на груди. — Мы с Пирсом из разных реальностей. В его мире другой я его предал. А он отыскал меня в моем мире и отнесся... нормально, скажем так.

— Если все нормально, зачем самоубиваться? — с нахальной усмешкой поинтересовался Баки.

Солдат промолчал, но глянул так, что кто-нибудь другой на месте Баки уже обделался бы от страха. Баки такой взгляд в зеркале видел не единожды, так что его не впечатлило.

— И где в это время был Стив? — Баки понюхал рагу, нахмурился, но все-таки зачерпнул его пальцами. 

Солдат сжал зубы так, что они скрипнули.

— Мой Стив погиб на Валькирии. Это у вас его разморозили. В других мирах, которые я видел, тоже. А в моем нашли только замерзший труп. И в отличие от твоего Стива, мой не хотел там подыхать! — рявкнул Солдат, вмазал кулаком по двери, оставив заметную вмятину. — Он пытался уйти, но стоило отпустить чертов штурвал, как Валькирия вставала на курс до Нью-Йорка, чтобы разрушить его до основания. 

Мгновение — и он снова стоял с совершенно равнодушным видом, будто и не было этой вспышки ярости или боли. Баки пока не анализировал информацию, только собирал.

— Сколько миров ты видел? — спросил он, хотя и не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ — ему отчего-то было жутко.

— Этот семнадцатый, — не сразу ответил Солдат. — Их бессчетное количество. Но мы не во всех мирах останавливались, где-то только собирали информацию и уходили через пару месяцев, когда понимали, что ничего не выйдет или займет слишком много времени. Где-то Гидра была уничтожена еще во время Второй мировой, где-то не развилась изначально. В одном из миров Гидра взяла все лучшее от самой себя и ЩИТа и стала лидирующей политической партией по всей планете. И во главе стоял Стив Роджерс. Тебе бы понравилось. Но Саше в этом мире места не было.

— Саше? — переспросил Баки, поморщившись.

Солдат замолчал, задумчиво уставившись в стену, словно припоминал что-то, что ему было... приятно? Баки пытался судить по выражению глаз и сравнивать со своими собственными эмоциями, но уже начал думать, что они с Солдатом совершенно разные — через разные жизненные обстоятельства им пришлось пройти.

— В десятом задержались на три года и почти получили то, что хотели, — продолжил Солдат. — Но тот мир не справился с Читаури. Они пришли гораздо позже, чем в вашем мире, но были намного лучше подготовлены. А поскольку почти все Мстители к тому моменту были уже мертвы, Локи некому было остановить. Миры различаются сильнее, чем ты можешь предположить, а время нелинейно — нас выкидывало и в прошлом, и в далеком будущем. Ваш мир ближе к его миру, чем к моему. И приспешников Гидры здесь еще достаточно для того, чтобы восстать и вернуть то, что вы успели разрушить. Но даже если снова не получится — где-то однажды все выйдет так, как хочет Саша. Если ему хватит времени. 

Баки содрогнулся. Он и не предполагал, что Пирс настолько сумасшедший. 

— Он будет губить мир за миром ради своей прихоти? А тебе какая выгода? Или это твоя месть за то, что с тобой сделали в твоем мире?

— Ты не знаешь, что со мной сделали в моем мире, — отрезал Солдат. Поднял брови, посмотрел внимательно: — А ты сам не хотел отомстить?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Баки и бросил на пол пустые тарелки, подпихнул ногой к двери. — Когда память вернулась, были моменты, когда хотелось кого-нибудь разорвать голыми руками за все, что со мной было, но в целом — нет. Я хочу просто жить, особенно теперь, когда у меня есть друзья и любимый человек. 

— А у меня есть только Саша.

Баки передернуло от отвращения.

— Саша-Саша, ты с ним трахаешься, что ли?

— А тебе не все ли равно? — Солдат насмешливо фыркнул. — Если бы и... — он резко замолчал, как замолкает человек, наговоривший лишнего.

— Ага, понятно, — снова поморщился Баки, — ты ради него готов на все, а он тобой только пользуется, как вещью. Знакомо.

— Даже не начинай, ты же ни черта не знаешь! — зашипел Солдат, подхватывая с пола тарелки. — И вообще — ты уже пытался, ни к чему хорошему это не привело. А мне, знаешь ли, не доставляет удовольствия раз за разом тебя убивать.

Баки замер.

— И сколько?

Солдат не ответил. Посмотрел тяжелым взглядом, отвернулся и вышел, почти бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь.

***

— Мы обнаружили кое-что.

Стив прошел в гостиную, не разуваясь, и Брок даже не поморщился, хотя терпеть такого не мог. Но и сам Стив в обычной обстановке никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного.

— Смотри, вот. — Стив запустил на планшете видео, остановил кадр и приблизил картинку. — Это было вчера, тот складской комплекс мы уже осмотрели, один из боксов был взломан, возможно, оттуда что-то унесли, но пока владельца не разыскали, чтобы выяснить, что могло быть похищено.

Брок всмотрелся в экран и почесал подбородок:

— Это... Баки, если прибавить ему лет пятнадцать-двадцать.

Стив мрачно кивнул:

— В волосах седые пряди. И шрам на правой щеке. 

Они раза четыре прокрутили короткое видео с камеры наблюдения, рассматривая одежду, походку, движение рук.

— Шрам он мог заработать после нападения на тебя, хотя даже на нем так быстро все не заживает. И волосы могли чем-нибудь испачкаться, — задумчиво проговорил Стив, — но возраст меня смущает.

— Угу, и двигается он как-то не так, — Брок щелкнул пальцем по экрану планшета и откинулся на спинку дивана, с силой потер лицо ладонями. — На какую миссию его отправили? Что там могло произойти такого, чтобы он вернулся нормальным, только снова с промытыми мозгами, а за сутки постарел на херову тучу лет и обзавелся шрамами, которые выглядят старыми?

— Завтра вытрясу из Фила, он как раз должен к утру вернуться из Вашингтона, — пообещал Стив.

Стив проверил пришедшее на телефон сообщение и глубоко вздохнул.

— Вскрытый бокс принадлежал фирме «Октопус».

— Очень смешно, — буркнул Брок. — В нем что-нибудь осталось?

— Ничего, — Стив постучал пальцем по губам, — поэтому камеры мы даже ставить не стали.

Брок хмыкнул и хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Мда, негусто. Топай в душ, я заказал доставку, минут через двадцать должны привезти. 

Стив отложил планшет и повернулся к Броку.

— Слушай, я хотел...

— Если это не по делу, давай, может, не сейчас, а? — со вздохом попросил Брок и поднялся с дивана. — И так голова пухнет.

— Сейчас, — заявил Стив, вставая рядом. — Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда тебя в Колыбели увидел. Еще до того, как Хелен ее включила. Только и думал о том, что... — он замолчал, тряхнул головой. — Ты знаешь — я ужасно упрямый. И иногда мне бывает трудно что-то принять. Но я давно уже перестал относиться к тебе как к потенциальному врагу. Я не ищу в твоем поведении намеки на шпионство и предательство. И прекрасно осознаю, что без твоей информации о Гидре мы не справились бы с ней так быстро и почти без потерь. Хотя труднее всего было принять, что Баки тебя любит. Я на него никогда не претендовал и никогда не буду, но дружеская ревность... — Стив чуть виновато пожал плечами и коротко улыбнулся. — Правда, это я уже тоже пережил и рад за него. За вас обоих, на самом деле. И давно уже хотел с тобой обо всем этом поговорить, но как-то все не складывалось. А теперь самое время. Я считаю тебя членом своей семьи. И хотел бы считать еще и другом, Брок. — Стив протянул руку для рукопожатия, чего не делал с того момента, как узнал, что Брок работал и на Гидру тоже. — Ты дорог мне так же, как Баки. Ради вас двоих я готов на все. И уверен, что вы ради меня — тоже.

— Даже не сомневайся, Стив, — кивнул Брок, легко называя его по имени, и крепко сжал протянутую ладонь.

***

Дни тянулись медленно, Баки отсчитывал сутки разговорами с Солдатом, который приносил ужин. Завтрака и обеда ему, видимо, не полагалось.

— Пока ничего не происходит, — поделился Солдат, словно и сам маялся от скуки, — чтобы что-то начать, нужно время. Подготовка всегда долгая и нудная, Саша все делает сам. А вот когда пойдут активные действия, наступит и мое время.

— Паук плетет паутину? — фыркнул Баки.

— Вроде того, — спокойно согласился Солдат.

Баки снова поймал его долгий изучающий взгляд.

— Спрашивай, вот не в первый же раз вижу, что ты словно сам с собой споришь, — усмехнулся Баки, зная за собой эту черту — сначала самого себя накрутить, а потом уже идти и что-то выяснять. Хотя гораздо проще сразу задать вопрос и получить честный ответ.

Солдат уселся на пол прямо под дверью, вытянул ноги. Что-то было не так с его левым коленом. А еще он всегда приходил в куртке и даже перчаток не снимал, отметил для себя Баки, но спрашивать не стал — было не время.

С таким же успехом Солдат мог сесть и рядом с Баки на койку, и они оба это понимали. Нападать на него было бы странно и глупо — чтобы снять кандалы, нужна была ножовка по металлу или лазерный резак, а вырвать из стены крюк Баки так и не смог: расколупал несколько слоев краски и штукатурку, увидел бетон и оставил это бесполезное занятие — если бы он повредил руку, вряд ли кто-то вызвал бы Тони Старка для починки.

— Расскажи о Стиве, — попросил Солдат.

Баки улыбнулся — любопытства в нем всегда было хоть отбавляй — и начал рассказывать все, что помнил сам, с самой первой их встречи со Стивом в этом времени. Солдат хмурился, кусал губы, грустно усмехался. Вот только пересказывал Баки совсем не то, что было нужно, чтобы Стива было легче убить. Он говорил о доверии и дружбе, об общих шутках и совместных прогулках, о каких-то мелочах, на которые, кажется, и сам до этого не обращал внимания — а поди ж ты, в памяти они всплывали.

— Не о том говорю? — спросил он наконец.

— О том, — кивнул Солдат, уставившись в угол. — Уничтожить цель я и без тебя смогу.

— У Стива большое сердце, — на пробу произнес Баки тихим голосом, — в нем и для тебя место найдется, Джеймс.

Солдат вздрогнул. Вскочил на ноги. Сглотнул нервно. Сжал и разжал кулаки.

И выскочил за дверь, грохнув ею так, что аж побелка с потолка посыпалась.

***

Стив бросил на стол газету, и Брок тут же ее подхватил, зачитал вслух первые строки обведенной маркером статьи.

— Смерть главы республики... бла-бла... поставила точку в многолетнем конфликте. Лидер оппозиции уже готовит мирный договор... Это и было задание Баки? Устроить старому козлу инфаркт?

Стив кивнул, Брок нахмурился:

— Даже на карте эту республику не найду, но, судя по фото, это где-то в Африке. Лет десять назад я бы сам себе не поверил, что думаю о подобных вещах, но что там у них с шаманами?

Стив невесело хмыкнул.

— Мы об этом уже тоже подумали, Нат улетела проверять на месте. Фил больше и сам ничего не знает, это не он Баки на задание отправлял.

— Личный заказ от Фьюри и Совета безопасности? Это многое объясняет. 

Брок задумался, помолчал, выбил пальцами на крышке стола какой-то рваный ритм и встал, уперся кулаками в столешницу.

— Больше недели, Стив. А у нас вообще нихера нет. И зацепиться не за что. Мы с парнями проверили все, что только нашли, связанное с осьминогами и им подобным. Проехали по всем фирмам и фирмочкам в округе, раскидали запросы по всей стране, осмотрели все принадлежащие им складские боксы, какие нашли, — и тоже по нулям. Чего и следовало ожидать, конечно, но я уже готов на стены кидаться, так что тяну за любые нити.

Он не сдержался, вмазал кулаками по столу и зашипел от боли, да только не полегчало ни капли. Ему казалось, что еще несколько дней — и он просто взорвется от растущего внутри желания кого-нибудь убить. Кого-нибудь, кто причастен к исчезновению Баки.

— Получено одно новое сообщение, — оповестил вдруг планшет Стива приятным женским голосом.

Стив нахмурился, глядя на экран, и запустил присланный видеофайл.

«Добрый день, Капитан. Полагаю, мне нет нужды представляться».

Брок посмотрел на Стива, словно в зеркало, — тот выглядел таким же ошарашенным, каким Брок себя ощущал.

«Знаю, у вас сейчас много вопросов. Для ответов на них еще будет время. Скоро я приглашу вас на встречу и буду надеяться, что вы не откажетесь пообщаться со старым знакомым».

Видео закончилось. 

— Голый пол, голые стены, гулкое эхо — старый склад, заброшенная фабрика, законсервированная тюрьма. На больницу не похоже. Местоположение неизвестно. Ну, будет чем заняться, — встряхнулся наконец Брок. — Я из-за этой твари Джека потерял, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — на этот раз он от меня не уйдет, даже если в прошлый раз как-то выкрутился.

— Брок, Пирс мертв. Я видел его тело. И наблюдал за кремацией. 

— А Баки постарел, — развел руками Брок. — У нас творится какая-то очередная херня, так что давай будем разбираться с вопросами по мере их поступления. У нас есть видео. Наверняка, когда пробьем, окажется, что его отправили с бесплатного вай-фая с телефона без сим-карты, который разбили или утопили, как только отослали это письмо. Кто бы это ни был, хоть сам черт с рогами, я уверен, что он не просто так объявился. 

— Либо этот кто-то хочет нас отвлечь от поисков Баки, либо заманивает в ловушку, — задумался Стив.

— Либо этот кто-то и помог Баки «исчезнуть», — Брок изобразил в воздухе кавычки и ощерился: — Да мы тоже не пальцем деланы. Поиграем с парнями в шпионов, в первый раз, что ли? Глянем записи с камер, подключим дронов, авось чего и нащупаем. Для начала по ближайшим штатам, а там расширим территорию поисков. Все лучше, чем на жопе ровно сидеть. 

— А может, и нет, — нахмурился Стив. — Может, стоит подождать, когда он пригласит меня на встречу? Я просто не вижу в этом видео смысла, — признался он, — оно сбивает с толку, но не несет никакой информации.

— Согласен, — коротко кивнул Брок, — но это как раз очень похоже на Пирса.

***

— А как вы узнали, что я сопротивлялся гипнозу? — поинтересовался Баки.

— Я тебе между пластинами на руке маленькую камеру ставил, так что мы видели все, что ты делал. Ты дергался, на мгновение возвращался в свое обычное состояние и снова соскальзывал в режим подчинения, потому и допускал ошибки. Я почти слышал, как у тебя мозги скрипели, — спокойно ответил Солдат. — Но на меня ее гипноз вообще не подействовал бы, а ты все-таки почти справился. Даже вернулся и доложил о провале основной миссии, хотя мне начало казаться, что на полпути сорвешься. 

Баки хмыкнул и потер виски — все, что он узнал о Солдате за эти три недели, складывалось во вполне законченную картинку, не хватало лишь пары деталей. Но измученный нехваткой энергии мозг связно думать практически отказывался.

— Расскажи о своем мире, — попросил он, принимаясь за еду. 

Баки был постоянно голоден, но все равно ел медленно, чтобы подольше побыть с Солдатом, понять, поговорить. И не только потому, что двадцать три часа в сутки был предоставлен самому себе, отчего уже очень давно отвык. Какой мальчишка не мечтает о брате? У него был Стив, ему повезло, но вот так заполучить старшего брата — он не дурак отказываться.

— Мой мир Саша назвал самым отсталым миром из всех, что он видел, — фыркнул Солдат, усаживаясь на пол, что всегда означало минимум полчаса разговора. — Не поверишь, у нас там все еще оставался Советский Союз. Это тут он распался в девяностых, а у нас нет. И я был в Союзе до последнего, потому что Американская Гидра была проглочена Советской. Меня не перепродавали. Но и почти не размораживали в последние лет десять. Саша арендовал меня для какой-то якобы операции и не вернул. Я еще толком не понял, что происходит, когда мы ушли в другой мир. Это уже потом он рассказывал мне обо всем, посвящал в свои планы, терпеливо ждал, когда я перебешусь. Память ко мне возвращалась волнами, и я то едва не сходил с ума от переизбытка информации, то неделями не мог припомнить ничего вообще.

— И про Стива тебе он рассказал?

— Нет, — качнул головой Солдат и чуть заметно свел брови, — мой начальник проболтался, когда после очередной операции готовил меня к заморозке. Посетовал, мол, вот, было бы два суперсолдата, но ты так и останешься единственным в своем роде. Это я уже потом, когда память вернулась, понял, что за Капитан Америка был тогда найден. Мертвым.

Баки поморщился, представив, как бы сам он отреагировал, если бы вспомнил и совместил такую вот информацию. Скорее всего, разнес бы к чертям все, до чего смог бы в этот момент дотянуться. 

— Почему единственным суперсолдатом? Нас было пятеро.

— Пятеро? — искренне удивился Солдат. — Если кто-то и был еще, мне о них неизвестно, вероятно, все погибли во время экспериментов с сывороткой. Почему Рамлоу называл тебя деткой? — спросил Солдат, быстро меняя тему.

— Потому что я с ним, — отозвался Баки, сердце снова защемило. — И из-за вашего гребаного гипноза я чуть его не убил. Что? — нахмурился он, увидев удивление в глазах Солдата.

— Во всех виденных мною вселенных ты был с Роджерсом. Без вариантов. 

Баки уставился на Солдата, не донеся руку с остатками макарон до рта.

— То, что я во всех мирах предпочитаю мужчин, меня не удивляет. Но со Стивом? — переспросил он хрипло. — Охренеть. Вот уж чего не мог бы даже предположить.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга в явном замешательстве. 

— Почему? — как-то настороженно уточнил Солдат. 

— Стив — лучший друг, почти брат, ну как с ним... Черт. Ты — тоже?

Впервые Баки видел на лице Солдата такую гамму эмоций. 

— Доедай, я и так уже задержался, — проворчал он, отворачиваясь, тряхнул головой, завешиваясь волосами, но голос сорвался, выдавая его состояние. — Рамлоу я встречал только в одном из миров, кроме этого, и там он был в Гидре. Во всех остальных он был мертв. По разным причинам. 

Солдат выхватил из руки Баки пустую тарелку, поднял вторую с пола и вышел, больше не посмотрев на него. И про Стива не ответил.

Зато пазл, кажется, сложился.

***

Стив все ждал, когда Пирс пришлет приглашение на встречу, но тот явно не торопился. Зато мир снова начал сходить с ума. Только теперь Стив не просто догадывался — он знал, кто стоит за всеми терактами и убийствами. Но вот новостей о Баки по-прежнему не было.

Стив и раньше часто бывал в кабинете Колсона, а в последние два месяца совещания стали ежедневными, не считая экстренных в случае очередного форс-мажора. И это напрягало. Пока помощь Мстителей миру не требовалась, они могли только пытаться свести концы с концами, найти ошибку и потянуть за эту ниточку. Но Пирс — или тот, кто выдавал себя за него — не оставлял им ни малейшей возможности.

— Снова скажу — это было грубо, но действенно, — высказался Брок.

— Я все еще не готов поверить в параллельные миры, — покачал головой Фил, — скорее, в воскрешение или клонирование. В то, о чем знаю не понаслышке. Но то, что Пирс подготовился, отрицать невозможно. У него явно достаточно последователей, которые верят ему настолько, что готовы буквально на все. Даже надеть пояс смертника. А это можно сделать, только когда веришь в то, что делаешь. В какую-то глобальную цель, которая важнее собственной жизни. 

— Или под гипнозом, — поджал губы Клинт. 

— Или под воздействием магии, — добавила Наташа, — в трех деревнях той чертовой республики шаманы пропали. Одного — точнее одну — мы нашли убитой, остальные, возможно, все еще живы. И мы их пока не обнаружили.

— Тоже вариант, — кивнул Фил, соглашаясь, — но это уже детали. Хотя поискать шаманов все-таки стоит. Но ближе к делу. У нас три взорванных президента, несколько премьер-министров и послов. Теракты в музеях и храмах. Потери среди мирного населения Европы и Америки. Как следствие, паника и беспорядки. Вишенкой на торте — в очередной раз чудом выживший Ник Фьюри, занявший кресло главы Мирового Совета Безопасности как раз после смерти Пирса. Никаких условий от террористов, просто жестокие убийства. И ни единой зацепки. Мы даже не знаем, откуда отдаются приказы. В каком городе и стране сейчас псевдо-Пирс. Единственное, что я могу предположить — он создает правительства, которые ему удобны, а шумные теракты — лишь отвлекающий маневр.

— Он действительно хорошо подготовился, — качнул головой Старк, приехавший на совещание впервые, ранее он присоединялся к ним по видеосвязи, — его не может отследить ни моя система, ни службы безопасности всего мира. Единственное сообщение, полученное Роджерсом, было отправлено из кафе в Чикаго. Я там был и лично проверил записи всех камер за несколько дней: десятки людей и все с телефонами, планшетами, ноутбуками и умными часами. Мы не можем просто дергать их всех. К тому же сеть можно поймать и на улице возле кафе, а там вообще тысячи людей проходят. И кто из них отправил сообщение, а потом деактивировал гаджет... — он развел руками. — Противно признавать, но тут даже я бессилен. А в домах у смертников не было найдено вообще никакой техники, в том числе холодильников. И никто этих людей не знал, не видел, не разговаривал. Словно они какие-то роботы без прошлого.

— Он отлично заметает следы, — нахмурился Стив. — Но он материален. Значит, все равно эти следы где-то как-то остаются, просто мы их пока не находим. 

Брок скрипнул зубами, тяжело вздохнул, но промолчал. 

Стив так же молча крепко сжал его плечо.

***

Чем дальше, тем больше Баки слабел. Организму отчаянно не хватало питания. Даже отсутствие душа и свежей одежды не так сильно напрягало — в конце концов, такое в его жизни уже тоже случалось.

— Держи, это все, что я могу для тебя сделать, — Солдат кинул Баки пачку шоколадного печенья. — Пришлось украсть. Саша не разрешает кормить тебя чаще, как я ни просил. А в город я выхожу редко, даже с наносетью.

— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулся Баки и отложил печенье в сторону, почти выхватывая из руки Солдата горячую тарелку. — И все-таки я не понимаю, почему ты ему помогаешь. Ты ведь такой же пленник, как и я.

Солдат глубоко вздохнул, поставил вторую тарелку на койку и привычно уселся на пол. И Баки впервые увидел в его взгляде усталость — такую, что даже ему самому стало горько.

— Помнишь себя в те дни, когда к тебе только начала возвращаться память? Что ты видел? Ну, если исключить, что ты вспоминал драки со Стивом на мосту и летающем авианосце?

Баки давно не удивлялся тому, как легко Солдат вворачивал в разговор факты — в поиске информации они явно поднаторели за годы практики.

— Образы, — пожал он плечами, облизывая пальцы, по которым размазалось комковатое картофельное пюре, почему-то на вкус отдававшее мылом. — Светловолосый высокий мужчина, довольно молодой, сильный. 

— Ага, а еще властный, но добрый.

Баки кивнул, подцепил кусок соевого мяса — он раньше так бифштексы не смаковал, как теперь этот суррогат.

Солдат вынул из кармана на груди сложенную пополам фотокарточку, старую, обтрепавшуюся. Подошел ближе и сел рядом.

Баки перевел взгляд на фотографию и замер. Всмотрелся, проморгался, нахмурился. Лицо на фото сначала показалось таким родным и знакомым, что даже сердце кольнуло, но потом оно обрело реальные черты, не те, что с упорством подсовывала память, а те, что были запечатлены кем-то лет двадцать пять назад. 

— Черт, — прошептал он, внезапно охрипнув, — это...

— Это Саша, — кивнул Солдат, бережно сложил фотографию и убрал в карман. И уселся на пол прямо напротив Баки. — Таким я увидел его впервые. Стащил фото из старых документов, не удержался.

Он покусал губы, тряхнул головой и продолжил:

— Меня только разморозили, и я увидел вот этого человека. Он что-то пообещал, утащил меня через радужный портал в другой мир, ухаживал, пока я приходил в себя. Был мягким и добрым. Заботливым. А потом объяснил, что обратно вернуться невозможно, что я в чужом мире, где никто меня не знает, где я никому кроме него не нужен. Я почувствовал себя щепкой в водовороте. И только тогда понял, что это даже близко не тот человек, которого я смутно продолжал помнить где-то глубоко в подсознании, но было уже поздно. Мы не были любовниками, потому что никогда не были на равных. Он всего лишь удовлетворял свои потребности, я был удобен, потому что был всегда под рукой. Но тогда я этого еще не понимал и привязался к нему, он стал моей точкой опоры. Позже, когда я вспомнил Стива, вспомнил о его гибели, я начал думать о том, чтобы уйти в одном из миров. Он заметил мои колебания. Зачитал коды подчинения и провел сеанс гипноза. Теперь я принадлежу ему целиком и полностью, физически не могу даже пальцем коснуться его без приказа, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убить. И уйти не могу. И себя убить тоже не могу. Потому что не могу саботировать его приказы. Я пытаюсь, постоянно пытаюсь нарушить хоть одно какое-нибудь самое незначительное его указание, ищу лазейки, но мало что получается. При каждой попытке голова будто взрывается от боли. И кровотечения из носа и ушей — не самые страшные последствия этих попыток. И все же я пытаюсь, даже если это меня убивает.

Солдат сжал руками голову, глухо застонал, задышал глубоко и размеренно, пытаясь вернуть самообладание.

— А как же печенье? — задумчиво протянул Баки.

— Это его указаниям почти не противоречит, — буркнул Солдат. — Приказ был — двойная порция горячей пищи один раз в сутки, про печенье он не говорил. Но все равно я не мог принести ничего даже тайком, пока он не согласился, что калорий тебе не хватает. 

Баки удрученно покачал головой. Он задался было вопросом, _для чего_ ему может не хватать калорий, но вряд ли Солдат ответил бы на этот вопрос, даже если что-то и знал.

— Ты каждому из нас вот это все рассказывал, и никто тебе не помог? — с неверием спросил он.

— Ты первый, с кем я разговариваю, — тихо отозвался Солдат. — Обычно мы встречались не так. Пару раз на переговорах, но в основном дрались. Я пытался уговорить хотя бы выслушать меня, но ни разу не преуспел. Ты называл меня клоном и скруллом. И еще предателем. И я замолкал, просто делал, что было приказано. В паре миров ты все еще подчинялся кодам, так что там он тебя использовал. Так, как сейчас, ты попался впервые. Это была его идея, и я ее поддержал. Потому что понял, что это мой последний шанс... освободиться. 

Он посмотрел на Баки. И в этом взгляде было столько боли и отчаяния, что Баки молча отставил пустую посуду в сторону, сполоснул руки, опустился на пол рядом с Солдатом и крепко — насколько хватило сил — обнял его.

— Даже не думай, я не стану тебя убивать, если именно это ты имел в виду.

Солдат коротко кивнул, Баки почувствовал это движение щекой.

— Мы справимся, Джеймс, — почему-то почти шепотом пообещал Баки, — мы придумаем, мы выберемся из всего этого. 

— Нет, — горько усмехнулся Солдат. — Ты ошибаешься. Но спасибо тебе за возвращенное имя. Мне нравится, хоть я и не воспринимаю его своим. Доедай.

Баки молча съел печенье, запивая водой из-под крана. Солдат кивнул, встал, спрятал упаковку в карман и вышел.

Чтобы уже через десять минут снова вернуться.

С ним вошли двое — один с автоматом наизготовку, второй с болгаркой. 

Баки не считал себя трусом, но когда через несколько минут его провели через коридор и втолкнули в небольшую ярко освещенную комнату, он закричал, попятился, замер, прижавшись спиной к стоящему позади Солдату.

Пирс рассмеялся и встал с кресла для обнулений.

— А знаешь, это даже удобнее, чем то, что было у тебя в моем мире, — обманчиво мягко произнес он.

Во всех углах комнаты стояли камеры и, судя по мигающим огонькам, снимали все, что происходило.

Баки ничего не соображал от охватившего его ужаса, только молча смотрел в глаза Солдата, пока его усаживали в кресло и активировали магнитные замки, чтобы не вырвался.

— Мне жаль, — почти беззвучно произнес Солдат и вышел в коридор.

***

Они смотрели видео в полном молчании. Когда запись закончилась, Брок молча уставился в стену.

— Я не слышал ни единого слова из того, что говорил Пирс, — признался Стив, растирая лицо ладонями.

— Запусти заново, — хрипло попросил Брок и откашлялся, — только экраном в стол. Иначе мы опять нихуя не услышим.

Стив нервно кивнул и снова включил запись, отодвинул планшет подальше.

«Здравствуйте, Капитан. Чтобы вы понимали всю серьезность моих намерений, сразу сообщу — все подключено и работает идеально. Я знаю, что коды подчинения на Барнса больше не действуют, но обнуления и введенной правильной программы будет достаточно для идеального подчинения. Если не верите мне, спросите у Рамлоу. Он многое может об этом рассказать». 

Брок вздрогнул и прикусил нижнюю губу, крепко зажмурившись на пару секунд.

Стив на него не смотрел.

«Вы придете на встречу один. Учтите, вокруг будет достаточно наблюдателей, чтобы понять, если вы вдруг захотите нас обмануть. Но вы ведь не захотите, верно? Иначе все, что случится с вашим другом, будет на вашей совести».

Край стола, хрустнув под опустившимся на него кулаком, щепками осыпался на колени Стива.

«Адрес и время вы видите на экране. Один, Капитан. Не разочаруйте меня. До скорой встречи».

Брок шумно выдохнул, подхватил планшет и снова запустил запись, внимательно всматриваясь в Баки. 

Стив отряхнул брюки, с легким недоумением посмотрев на пострадавший стол, поднялся с кресла и встал за спиной Брока.

— Что с его правой рукой? — нахмурился Стив.

— Передает сообщение. В СТРАЙКе есть система знаков, сами разработали много лет назад, его тоже научили, еще тогда, когда он был Зимним. Построена на основе языка жестов для глухонемых. Но он пытается скрыть, что что-то передает, маскируя под нервное подрагивание, плюс, судя по глазам, он и сам не особенно спокоен, поэтому жесты весьма смазаны.

Брок замолчал и прокрутил видео еще дважды.

— Ты больше не смотришь на его руку, — наконец сказал Стив, отобрал у Брока планшет, выключил и положил на стол. — Хватит над собой издеваться. Так что он сказал?

— Помоги солдату, Брок. Я люблю тебя. Прощай, — механически озвучил Брок, зажмурившись.

Стив болезненно поморщился и переспросил:

— Солдату?

Брок только пожал плечами, так же не понимая, о каком Солдате говорил Баки.

— Что Пирс имел в виду?

Брок вскочил, отшвырнув стул ногой, и громко выматерился.

— А то ты сам не знаешь?! Импульсное воздействие на центры мозга, отвечающие за память, подчинение и покорность. Солдат после таких процедур делал все, что ему приказывали, даже сам спокойно снова садился в кресло, хотя этот процесс крайне болезненный, как любая шоковая терапия. Только если ты предполагаешь, что я его покорностью пользовался в своих личных грязных целях, то ты ошибаешься. Мы с Баки сошлись уже после того, как он вспомнил, кто он такой. И по его инициативе. Я не настолько мудак, Стив.

Брок скалился, как дикий зверь, и тяжело дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Стив крепко обнял его и похлопал по спине:

— Никогда ничего подобного не думал, Брок. И мы не допустим этого. Мы все сделаем правильно. Ничего никому не говори, я пойду один, как он требует.

— Ты совсем безбашенный? — Брок покачал головой. — Еще скажи, что веришь ему. Он все равно обнулит Баки и заставит действовать против нас, пока не прогнет ситуацию под себя. И тебя либо сразу грохнет, либо тоже в кресло усадит. Хватит наивно мерить мир по себе, в Пирсе совести и чести ни грамма. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? 

— Не знаю, — мотнул головой Брок, — надо обсудить и подумать. Всем вместе. У нас есть еще сутки.

***

— Баки, очнись, — услышал он словно издалека голос Солдата, почувствовал, как на лицо брызгают холодной водой, и с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза.

Он снова был в камере, спиленное кольцо цепи было заварено, будто ничего и не произошло.

Солдат крепко держал его за плечи, смотрел встревоженно.

— Я... он... — попытался Баки, тряхнул головой, — он ничего не сделал? Почему? 

— Нет, пока нет. — Солдат отпустил его и отошел снова к двери. — Ему нужно было снять видеопослание для Стива.

— Я почти отрубился, когда увидел кресло. — Баки снова передернуло. — Даже не уверен, в какой момент выключился окончательно.

— Мне пришлось вколоть тебе транквилизатор, — сообщил Солдат. — Но я тебя понимаю, когда перевозил кресло сюда из бокса, в котором оно хранилось, тоже минут пять сидел и приходил в себя, как увидел. Хотя у меня оно выглядело несколько иначе, все равно не узнать невозможно. А для тебя все это намного страшнее, потому что ближе. И потому, что это — твое кресло. То самое.

— Ты поэтому со мной поделился? — Баки, все еще вздрагивая, зло глянул на Солдата. — Был уверен, что я все тут же и забуду? И почему ты меня не предупредил?

— Не мог, — с грустью отозвался Солдат. — Я уже говорил — я не могу сделать ничего, что противоречило бы прямому приказу Пирса. Ты не должен был ни о чем подозревать. Прости меня.

Баки промолчал, умылся холодной водой, сел и отвернулся от Солдата, уставился в стену невидящим взглядом.

— Я больше так не могу. С ужасом думаю, что это может быть не последняя попытка. Что однажды мне придется тебя убить и начать все сначала в другом мире. Не хочу, — Солдат ударился затылком о дверь и зажмурился. — Не могу, Баки, понимаешь? Не могу. Ты кричал там, а я только и мог, что ненавидеть себя за то, что ничем не в состоянии помочь. Никому — ни тебе, ни другим, ни самому себе. Да, я влюбился в Сашу, поверил ему, но очарование прошло уже в третьем увиденном мной мире, когда я впервые был вынужден убить тебя и Стива. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я его теперь ненавижу.

— Тогда ты и попытался уйти?

Солдат молча кивнул, съехал спиной по двери, обхватил руками колени.

— Я так много убивал. Тебя, Стива и Наташу одиннадцать раз. Пять раз Тони Старка. Дважды его жену и один раз даже дочь. Каких-то Клинта и Сэма. И многих других. И, знаешь, я пожалел, что меня больше не обнуляют. Я не хочу всего этого помнить. Но я же и так подчиняюсь, — горько усмехнулся он, — зачем мне обнуления.

Баки прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Солдат, и от этого становилось только больнее. Его злость, страх и иррациональная обида понемногу отходили на второй план.

— В том мире, где мы задержались дольше всего, у меня даже появилась мечта. Это было интересно, — снова заговорил Солдат. — Там Тони Старк с каким-то врачом сконструировал такую машину, которая целого человека может воссоздать, не говоря уже о восстановлении отдельных органов.

— Колыбель, — сказал Баки, вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Солдата. 

— У вас она тоже есть? — В голосе Солдата прозвучала такая надежда, что Баки невольно улыбнулся.

— Есть, да. Я ее уже на себе однажды опробовал, когда меня неплохо так по ногам зацепило, — поделился Баки. — Поначалу странно, она по конфигурации криокамеру напоминает. Но в целом терпимо.

— И ты все еще с протезом? 

— О, да как-то... — Баки пожал плечами. — Меня устраивает, на самом деле. Эта рука легче, чем та, что была у меня раньше, эту Тони сделал. И она передает ощущения, как живая, но зато гораздо прочнее и сильнее. Так что я даже и не задумывался.

— Ну да, понимаю, — кивнул Солдат, внимательно посмотрел на Баки и медленно снял перчатки с обеих рук. 

Баки нервно сглотнул. Обе ладони были механическими.

Солдат встал, снял куртку и футболку с длинными рукавами. От рук оставались только короткие культи, на которых крепились тяжелые протезы.

— С правой особенно хреново, — поделился Солдат. — Она лет семь назад начала барахлить, ржавеет изнутри почему-то и коротит частенько. Пришлось научиться разбирать, зачищать и смазывать. Правда, когда провода отходят, паять левой ужасно неудобно. Так что раз в месяц я половину дня торчу в мастерской — сам себе провожу профилактику.

Он расстегнул брюки, и Баки похолодел. Левая нога заканчивалась над коленом. Дальше был протез — неснимаемый. К грубо вживленному в кость куску металла крепилось нечто, напоминающее скорее лапу насекомого, чем человеческую ногу, но, судя по всему, исправно работающее.

— Тебе повезло, ты при падении повредил только руку. У меня была всмятку вся левая сторона, часть грудной клетки тоже титановая.

Солдат снова оделся. 

— А правую руку убрали несколько позже. Из-за протезов на левой стороне очень сместился центр тяжести, постоянно болела спина, в драках заносило влево. Вот меня и уравновесили, — хмыкнул он. 

— Могли бы просто укрепить позвоночник и добавить веса правой руке, — нахмурился Баки.

— Ну, они пытались, год за годом, операция за операцией. Вышло то, что вышло, — хмыкнул Солдат.

— Боже, — выдохнул Баки. — Я уверен, что Хелен могла бы что-то придумать, чтобы все это... исправить. 

— Тони Старк тоже тогда так говорил. Он был на нашей стороне. Угрозы и шантаж, конечно, так бы он никогда не согласился, — Солдат задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу. — Я даже почти поверил, что все вот-вот может наладиться, — едва слышно добавил он и ушел.

***

Конечно, Стив пошел один. Несмотря на долгий громкий спор, большая часть команды его поддержала. Тони обвешал его микрофонами и скрытыми камерами, Брок подвез до разрешенного места и остался ждать. Остальные наблюдали со спутников и летающих высоко в небе дронов. Но стоило только дронам пересечь озвученную Пирсом границу, как их тут же сбили меткими выстрелами аналогичные дроны, мгновенно взлетевшие с земли.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — проговорил Стив, шагая к заброшенной стройке.

В здании было тихо и пахло плесенью. На стенах яркими пятнами выделялись нарисованные стрелки, указывающие дорогу. В глубине лабиринта из серых стен и ведущих в никуда лестниц обнаружилась комната, на дальней стене которой висел большой экран с тянущимися от него проводами — к допотопному аккумулятору и к маленькой коробочке вай-фай роутера. Красным глазом мигала работающая камера.

— Приветствую, Капитан, — ожил экран, стоило Стиву переступить порог. — Вы почти выполнили все условия. Буду считать сбитый дрон проверкой с вашей стороны, — неприятно улыбнулся Пирс, явно пытаясь казаться добродушным.

— Вы предлагали встречу, а не видеоконференцию, — поднял брови Стив.

— Я не обещал, что встреча будет очная, — Пирс хмыкнул, явно развеселившись. — В любом случае, мы разговариваем, не так ли? И предлагаю перейти к делу, у нас не так много времени. Я...

— Что с Баки? Где он и каковы ваши условия? — перебил его Стив.

— Капитан, — Пирс сурово сдвинул брови, — вы действительно считаете, что я позвал вас на переговоры? Я не террорист, мне не нужен вертолет и миллион баксов.

— А _что_ тебе нужно? — отзеркалил его мимику и интонации Стив.

Пирс несколько секунд помолчал, рассматривая его.

— Иногда мне кажется, что с каждым миром ты становишься все более грубым и упрямым, Стив Роджерс. И все-таки ты не можешь не понимать, что мир, как он есть сейчас, не особенно жизнеспособен. 

— Не утруждайся, — снова перебил Стив, — отбор неугодных именно тебе, проект «Озарение», мы это уже проходили. И ты не преуспел.

— Да, — согласился Пирс, — недоработанный план моего двойника. Я, вероятно, был более амбициозным, поскольку начал разрабатывать подобные проекты лет на тридцать раньше. Хотя, справедливости ради, в своем родном мире тоже не преуспел, но благодаря этой первой попытке сумел получить нечто невероятное. К тому же, Капитан, людям свойственно учиться на своих ошибках. И тем не менее я продолжаю стоять на том, что миру нужна твердая рука. Чтобы сад цвел и был красивым, необходимо выпалывать сорняки и обрезать засохшие ветви на деревьях. Саду нужен садовник. Ты не видел того, что видел я, путешествуя по мирам. Если сорняки этого мира не уничтожим мы, придет другой монстр и уничтожит половину населения. Без разбора. 

— Мы не раз справлялись с монстрами, — возразил Стив, — справимся и с этим, если он придет. Люди сплотятся перед лицом угрозы.

Пирс холодно рассмеялся:

— Твоя наивность почти очаровательна. Но тебе ли не знать, что люди не встанут плечом к плечу, они пойдут мародерствовать, чтобы выжить самим. Им будет плевать на других. Как ты думаешь, каков процент мародеров среди населения сейчас, в ваше так называемое мирное время?

— Не интересовался подобной статистикой, — сквозь зубы выдавил Стив.

— Если честно, я тоже, — пожал плечами Пирс. — Только, поверь мне, стоит лишь намекнуть на то, что может произойти, как их станет в десятки, в сотни, в тысячи раз больше. А затем люди будут уничтожать себе подобных ради ненужных безделушек или куска хлеба просто потому, что границы дозволенного будут стерты. Ты не видел этого, Капитан, а я — видел. И не раз. Мы запустили серию терактов — и что происходит? В городах протесты переходят в погромы. Разорены магазины, разбиты памятники. А что произойдет, если с неба начнут сыпаться самолеты? Если поезда будут сходить с рельсов? Если случится очередной биржевой обвал и новая Великая депрессия?

— Сначала ты это устроишь, а потом появишься со спецэффектами и внезапно сможешь договориться с террористами и прекратить войны, восстановишь экономику и накормишь всех страждущих двумя рыбами и пятью хлебами?

— Почти, — улыбнулся Пирс. — Появится человек, которого выберу я и которому поверят люди. Я останусь в тени за его спиной. Это будешь не ты. И не твой драгоценный Баки. Это будет верный _мне_ человек. Но я пока не заглядываю так далеко. У нас есть минимум три года, чтобы успеть все сделать правильно.

— Появление этого монстра неизбежно? — Стив перевел тему, чтобы получить от Пирса хоть какую-то информацию.

— Вовсе нет, — пожал плечами Пирс, — он был только в трех мирах из семнадцати мной виденных. В паре вселенных я попал в будущее относительно этого времени, там о Таносе никто не слышал. Ни на одной из планет, где он мог появиться. Но вероятность есть. Правда, в отличие от вас я знаю, как проверить, появится ли он в этой вселенной. Мои люди уже работают над поставленной задачей.

— Для чего ты позвал меня? — Стив начал терять терпение, которого ему и в обычных условиях частенько не хватало.

— Поговорить, — Пирс насмешливо дернул уголком губ. — Я знал тебя во многих мирах, но каждый раз в тебе открывалось что-то новое, индивидуальное, не присущее твоему двойнику. Только Ахиллесова пята всегда одинакова. Хотя в этом мире и есть кое-что, чего я еще ни разу не встречал. Но тем интереснее, не правда ли, Капитан?

Стив промолчал, упрямо поджав губы.

— На что ты готов ради Баки? — спросил Пирс, подаваясь вперед, словно старался быть ближе к собеседнику. — Раз уж дозрел до того, чтобы вести переговоры с террористами?

Разговор вернулся к началу. Стива как никогда раздражала пустая болтовня. И да, Брок был прав: доверять Пирсу в любом случае не стоило. Как бы ни хотелось предложить обменять себя на Баки, Стив понимал, что ничего путного из этой затеи все равно не выйдет.

— Не утруждайся поиском ответа, — с плохо скрываемым самодовольством произнес Пирс. — Нам пора заканчивать этот разговор. Если мои часы меня не подводят, сейчас здание, в котором ты находишься, взлетит на воздух. Это и была цель нашей встречи. А поговорить с тобой — так, приятный бонус. Прощай, Капитан.

Картинка мелькнула, и на экране появились ярко-красные цифры обратного отсчета. Оставалось меньше двадцати секунд.

Стив, понимая, что вряд ли успеет убежать, рванул к выходу. Он бежал к внешним стенам, петляя по коридорам и спрыгивая в лестничные пролеты. Мысленно он уже досчитал до нуля и автоматически продолжил считать дальше. Либо часы Пирса все-таки обманули, либо тот, кто заложил взрывчатку, что-то напутал, подумал Стив, выпрыгивая из незастекленного окна второго этажа. Либо, возможно — хоть и маловероятно, — среди людей Пирса у них были союзники. В любом случае в его распоряжении оказалась еще минута.

Земля дрогнула под ногами, взрывная волна настигла в сотне метров от здания. У Стива не было даже щита, чтобы прикрыться, — одно из условий Пирса. И в отличие от самого Пирса он-то их выполнил.

Стива швырнуло на землю, сверху сыпались куски бетона и арматуры. Подождав окончания камнепада, Стив осторожно выбрался из-под завала. От здания осталась лишь груда обломков.

С земли снова поднялись три дрона и полетели в его сторону, но рассыпались осколками от метких выстрелов Брока.

Когда Стив, прихрамывая и поддерживая рассеченную осколком руку, с которой на землю капала кровь, подошел к машине, Брок глубоко вздохнул и молча принялся отряхивать его от пыли, попутно проверяя, нет ли других травм.

***

Пирс рвал и метал. Солдат никогда его таким не видел за все двадцать лет их скитаний по мирам.

— Роджерс выжил — выжил! — а должен был быть погребен под обломками этой стройки. Это саботаж!

Солдат вздрогнул.

— Вы знаете, что я на такое не способен, сэр. — В носу защипало, по губам потекло горячее.

— Я начинаю в этом сомневаться, — процедил Пирс, не оборачиваясь к нему.

— Бомбу закладывал специалист-подрывник, его останки разлетелись при взрыве. На таймере было выставлено пять минут с начала разговора. Все, как Вы приказывали. 

Врать было больно до тошноты. Солдат точно знал, что на таймере бомбы было выставлено шесть минут, потому что сам исправил цифру в бумагах, которые передавал подрывнику. Его едва не вывернуло наизнанку от боли, но оно того стоило.

Пирс поджал губы и нахмурился:

— А на моем?

— Пять, сэр.

— В таком случае, как вышло, что у Роджерса оказалась лишняя минута? — голос становился все тише, и это означало, что сам Пирс уже почти на грани. 

— Не могу знать, сэр. — Кровь с подбородка уже капала на форму.

Пирс глянул на Солдата и нахмурился.

— Не в первый раз замечаю, что у тебя без каких-либо явных причин начинается кровотечение. Что ж, возможно, ты просто стареешь. Кто знает, как все эти эксперименты с электричеством и гипнозами могли на тебя повлиять. 

Некоторое время он просто молча смотрел на Солдата, словно что-то решал.

— Привести Барнса в лабораторию, — наконец отдал Пирс приказ стоящим у входа бойцам. — Раз Роджерс все-таки выжил, вернемся к первому варианту плана. Пришло время Актива. Скорее всего, он тебя заменит. Особенно если вот это, — он указал рукой на лицо Солдата, — будет продолжаться.

Солдат заледенел. Последнее, чего он хотел, — так это устроить Баки такую же судьбу, как у него самого.

— Сэр, я...

— Молчать, — отрезал Пирс. — Ступай в свою комнату.

Пирс прошел по коридору рядом с ним. Солдат даже не посмел заглянуть в комнату Баки, откуда слышался звук работающей болгарки.

— Я пока не решил, что с тобой делать, — сказал Пирс, захлопнул за ним дверь и впервые за все время, что они провели в этом мире, запер ее.

Солдат со стоном опустился на койку — казалось, голова вот-вот взорвется изнутри. И все же боль означала еще один шаг к свободе. Он _мог_ противостоять приказам Пирса. Подсознание запомнит это, дальше будет легче. Возможно. Он на это надеялся. Хотя еще несколько месяцев назад предпочел бы умереть. Но теперь у него снова — как когда-то давно, еще в сороковых — появилась цель.

Капитан выбрался. _Стив_ остался жив. А память Баки они вернут, один раз получилось — получится и теперь. 

Солдат все исправит. Он сможет.

Только бы Пирс его выпустил.

***

В этот раз срезали не цепь — спилили полностью кольцо кандалов, лишь слегка задев кожу на лодыжке. Что ж, в мастерстве этому мальчишке не откажешь, подумал Баки отстраненно, когда его вывели в коридор.

Солдата не было ни среди сопровождавших, ни в лаборатории, в которую за несколько дней превратилась почти пустая комната.

Его снова приковали к креслу, но теперь его никто не снимал. Впрочем, с того момента, как дверь в его камеру открылась, Баки уже знал, что ему предстоит. 

От его крика побледнели не только техники, запустившие программу обнуления, но и много чего повидавшие в жизни наемники. Голову пронзила жгучая боль, и все накрыла блаженная темнота.

Когда зрение снова сфокусировалось, он увидел стены незнакомой комнаты и прямо перед собой человека в строгом костюме. Что-то в сознании подсказало, что это новый куратор и его нужно слушаться беспрекословно.

— Приветствую, Актив. Отчет о состоянии.

— Работоспособность семьдесят процентов.

— Причина? — нахмурился Пирс.

— Голод.

— А, это поправимо, — успокоенно выдохнул Пирс. — Отведите его в душ, выдайте все, что необходимо. И в первую очередь бритвенный прибор — зарос как обезьяна. А затем покажите дорогу до кухни, повара я предупрежу, — бросил он стоящим у стены бойцам. 

Один из парней взял автомат наизготовку, подошел ближе и кивком головы велел следовать за ним. Актив молча посмотрел на Пирса.

— Иди, — разрешил тот великодушно, — приведи себя в порядок, поешь и приходи в мой кабинет — получишь свое первое задание.

***

Актив удобно устроился среди кустов, густо растущих на склоне холма, к которому прилегал дом, и приготовился ждать. Вскоре дверь, ведущая на веранду, с тихим шорохом отъехала на роликах, из нее вышел человек и принялся рассматривать приближающееся грозовое облако, ежесекундно освещаемое вспышками молний. Лучше встать он не мог.

Винтовка легко вздрогнула в руках Актива. Человек упал, как подкошенный, — пуля попала в самое сердце.

Чистая работа, кивнул сам себе Актив, поднялся на ноги, отыскал вылетевшую гильзу и скрылся в темноте.

Он гордился собой. Пятнадцать дней — пятнадцать целей. Кабинет министров стремительно редел, но этого Актив не знал, это его не интересовало. Как не интересовало его и то, что сегодня он убил последнего представителя нынешнего состава Кабинета министров, который был уверен, что его никто не найдет в этом затерянном в канадской глуши доме его любовницы.

Главное — чистая работа. Главное — подчинение. Главное — довольный кивок мистера Пирса. Актив не знал, зачем ему все это, но так было нужно.

***

И снова они ждали. Ждали, когда начнут падать самолеты или сходить с рельсов поезда. Ждали новых терактов. Ждали нового сообщения — Пирс не мог не знать, что Стив выжил.

Но все было тихо. До отвращения тихо.

Президент утвердил новый состав Кабинета Министров, и это на удивление не вызвало даже бурных протестов. Не было ни митингов, ни забастовок — слишком уж неординарной была ситуация.

Джарвис в режиме нон-стоп отслеживал все, даже самые незначительные, сообщения о происшествиях, смертях, исчезновениях людей, но то, что обнаружилось за прошедшие с момента разговора с Пирсом три недели, укладывалось в рамки обычной жизни. Стандартно — суициды, несчастные случаи, болезни. Не выходящие за рамки обыденности преступления. Военные действия. 

Среднестатистические сто пятьдесят тысяч человек в сутки.

И потому, что не удивительно, никто не придал значения короткому некрологу, в котором говорилось о том, что подающий надежды ученый в области робототехники скоропостижно скончался в возрасте двадцати восьми лет от инфаркта, пополнив собой череду трагических смертей известных — и не очень — ученых.

Статистика скупо говорила о том, что такие смерти тоже не новость.

***

Дженни Майерс — специалист-биотехнолог крупного научно-исследовательского центра в Кремниевой Долине, не так давно отказавшаяся от предложения перейти на работу к конкурентам, — поцеловала мужа в щеку и вышла на крыльцо, провожая его на работу. У нее самой еще было время на то, чтобы выпить кофе и посмотреть новости, прежде чем придет время и ей уезжать.

Она улыбнулась и помахала мужу рукой, но вдруг ахнула, шлепнула себя по шее и с изумлением начала рассматривать неизвестное насекомое, ужалившее ее прямо в сонную артерию и сейчас пытавшееся взлететь с ее ладони на сломанных крыльях.

— Все в порядке? — спросил муж, открывая дверцу машины. — Ты что-то побледнела и...

Договорить он не успел. Дженни упала на светлые доски крыльца и забилась в конвульсиях.

Приехавшие медики констатировали смерть от анафилактического шока, но даже после вскрытия и токсикологического исследования так и не смогли определить его причину.

Некролог был напечатан в местной газете и размещен на сайте лаборатории. Мир потерю практически не заметил.

Дженни стала первой, но далеко не последней жертвой замаскированных под различных насекомых роботов, несущих в себе каплю сильнейшего быстродействующего яда, синтезированного в закрытой военной лаборатории в Европе. Получить его формулу было, на взгляд Пирса, до смешного легко и стоило всего лишь несколько миллионов долларов.

— Что ж, господа, — Пирс довольно улыбнулся сидящим вокруг стола ученым, считавшимся погибшими, — его новым верным последователям, — и поднял бокал: — Кто не с нами, тот уже мертв. За нашу первую тысячу.

Восемнадцать человек дружно выкрикнули:

— Хайль Гидра!

Проект «Озарение» набирал обороты в новом формате.

***

Когда количество практически одинаковых смертей от укусов насекомых — и это в городах, где подобного почти не случалось — перевалило за пять тысяч за неделю и ежедневно начало прибавляться по две-три тысячи человек, Джарвис выделил их в отдельный список и сбросил Тони информацию. Но поскольку никаких данных о насекомых зафиксировано не было, потянуть за эту нить пока не представлялось возможным.

И все-таки Тони отослал всем Мстителям сообщения с краткой статистикой, дописал, что от укуса до смерти проходит максимум пять минут и предложил временно переселиться, разумеется, вместе с членами семей, в Башню, которая все-таки была защищена лучше, чем обычные дома и квартиры. 

Поэтому, когда свет мигнул и погас, а через мгновение включился аварийный режим, все были в гостиной, где раньше Тони частенько устраивал шумные вечеринки. 

— Простите, сэр, — прозвучал голос Джарвиса, — я позволил себе устроить электромагнитную вспышку, поэтому часть приборов временно выведена из строя. Мои датчики показали, что в здание проникли неизвестные роботы, не подчиняющиеся моим командам. Я принял решение уничтожить их ради вашей безопасности. Скоро они будут у вас.

Через несколько минут в гостиную въехал один из роботов-уборщиков, на его поверхности на листе бумаги лежало несколько мелких мошек.

— Эти успели проникнуть дальше остальных, еще несколько десятков остались в вентиляционной системе.

— Отлично, Джарвис, перезагружай все системы, только очисти вентиляцию от мусора, — отдал команду Тони, подхватил с робота лист и прошел в лабораторию.

Все остальные, переглянувшись, потянулись за ним. 

Еще пару минут пришлось подождать, пока Джарвис не доложил, что все работает в штатном режиме.

— Любопытно, — протянул Тони, рассматривая насекомых под микроскопом. 

Он вывел изображение на голографический экран.

— Боты? — поднял брови Брюс и попросил: — Джарвис, проанализируй содержимое капсулы внутри них и покажи нам формулы соединений.

Прочитав формулы, Брюс нахмурился и потер подбородок.

— Да, господа, у нас большие проблемы. Похоже, нам все-таки объявили войну.

— Судя по всему, у них нет никаких иных функций, только впрыск яда в выбранную кем-то жертву, — качнул головой Тони, продолжая рассматривать ботов. — Они даже не способны к самовоспроизведению.

— Джарвис легко с ними справился, — Стив сложил руки на груди.

— Мы не можем накрыть весь мир электромагнитным импульсом, — возмущенно возразил Тони, — это будет катастрофа гораздо большего масштаба. К тому же сделать новую партию этих роботов — всего лишь вопрос времени. Они одноразовые, и это расточительство. Поправить пару деталей — и капсулу можно сделать заменяемой, ну и я бы еще усовершенствовал механизм впрыска, — под конец фразы он забормотал на грани слышимости и мгновенно погрузился в какие-то расчеты.

— И что нам делать? — прервал его размышления Стив. — Мы не можем сидеть сложа руки. Наверняка они управляемые — а будь это не так, они убивали бы всех без разбора, значит, есть источник сигнала. И, если мы его уничтожим, они станут бесполезными. 

— Растешь, Кэп, — задумчиво отозвался Тони, внимательно посмотрев на него. — Я постараюсь отследить, откуда они получают информацию о жертвах, если Джарвис не пережег им все системы.

***

Когда в двери камеры заскрежетал ключ, Солдат вскочил с койки и встал, опустив голову и заложив руки за спиной.

— Для тебя есть задание, — холодно сказал Пирс, не пересекая порога. 

Он помолчал. Солдат кожей чувствовал его изучающий взгляд.

— По данным моего человека в Башне, Мстители связали концы с концами и вышли на завод по изготовлению ботов. Со дня на день они будут там. Не дай им завладеть информацией. И порадуй меня, принеси доказательство смерти Роджерса. Если получится — то и не только его. Так или иначе, все Мстители должны быть уничтожены чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Принято, сэр, — не поднимая головы, отозвался Солдат.

***

Актив еще только спрыгнул со снижающегося вертолета на крышу здания, а они уже знали — Баки обнулили. Строго выверенные движения, рубленные жесты — это все от Зимнего, Баки Барнс мягче, спокойнее, хоть и такой же смертоносный.

Брок зажмурился, потер переносицу и поджал губы. На него было страшно смотреть — Стив понимал, что все эти месяцы Брок продолжал надеяться. И теперь боль затапливала его с головой. 

Но у них была работа. Наташа, Сэм и Тони должны были добраться до лаборатории, чтобы, если все пойдет по плану, арестовать ученых и техников, занятых в проекте, а параллельно — найти и слить информацию. Поэтому Баки необходимо было задержать, чтобы дать им время. Учитывая, что они и понятия не имели, где в этом пятиэтажном здании расположена нужная лаборатория.

Стив хлопнул Брока по спине:

— Мы с этим справимся, но сейчас у нас другие проблемы. На три часа.

Брок моментально подобрался и открыл глаза.

— Какого?.. — он перевел взгляд с одного Зимнего солдата на другого. У второго обе ладони были металлические. — Видимо, это и есть тот самый Солдат, которого Баки просил спасти.

— Возможно. — Стив прикусил губу, задумавшись. — Думаю, он пришел с Пирсом. А что, если это он дал мне лишнюю минуту на той стройке?

— И что делать будем? — сжав в руке шокер, спросил Брок. — Зимнего одного-то взять та еще задача, а двоих мы тем более не скрутим. 

— Думаешь, у Наташи хватит времени? Потому что у нас его уже нет, — поудобнее перехватив щит, покачал головой Стив.

— И? — ощерился Брок. — Ты дашь убить себя или убьешь его? Их?

Стив молча скрипнул зубами. Ситуация казалась безвыходной. 

Солдат и Баки стояли и смотрели на них, словно псы, готовые наброситься и перегрызть глотку, едва хоть на мгновение прервется зрительный контакт.

Парой этажей ниже в прилепившейся к зданию пристройке раздался хлопок, прозвенели стекла по асфальту. Баки сорвался с места и спрыгнул с крыши вниз. Брок не мог его видеть, но легко представил, как тот перекатывается и встает на ноги.

— Нат, план изменился, у вас гости, — выпалил Стив в гарнитуру.

Когда раздались первые выстрелы, Брок уже бежал вниз по лестнице, спеша быстрее попасть в лабораторию.

***

Солдат оттеснял его к другой стороне крыши, к правому крылу здания, которое, по информации Тони, пустовало. Стив едва успевал закрываться щитом от пуль. Ситуация так напоминала его драку с Баки на авианосце, что это мешало сосредоточиться.

— Здесь везде камеры, но они не пишут звук.

Стив, удивившись, что Солдат заговорил, едва не пропустил удар левой, подставил щит — и от гулкого звука на мгновение заложило уши.

— Не прекращай драться со мной, — отчетливо сказал Солдат, отбросил пистолет, в котором больше не было патронов и резким рывком вырвал щит из руки Стива, швырнул с крыши вниз. — Но постарайся услышать.

Стив кивнул и сделал подсечку, повалив Солдата на живот и падая сверху, сжал в удушающем захвате.

— Мы должны убить вас. Мне трудно сопротивляться приказам, но я пытаюсь. Взрывайте пристройку — там и лаборатория, и производство — и уходите.

Из носа Солдата потекла кровь, хотя Стив не бил его по лицу и руку на горле сжимал больше для тех же камер.

— Что?..

— Не время для вопросов. Я не могу сказать тебе, где база Пирса, но ты можешь прицепить ко мне маячок, если он у тебя есть. — Кровь потекла и из ушей. 

Солдат вырвался из хватки Стива, вскочил на ноги и выхватил нож.

— Когда придешь, первым делом отними у него кольцо. — Солдат перегнулся пополам и закашлялся, сплевывая кровь, хотя удар Стива не достиг цели. — Больше сказать не могу. Теперь бей по-настоящему.

Стив поморщился, но снова ударил. А потом стараться не причинять боль Солдату стало некогда — тот принялся бить всерьез и дрался, пока здание не задрожало от взрыва.

— Кэп, мы вывели парочку ученых, остальных поймаем внизу, если выберутся, — раздался в наушнике голос Тони. — Сэм забрал Нат, я вытащил Брока и лечу к тебе.

Стив ударил Солдата по горлу ребром ладони, и пока тот пытался продышаться, отшвырнул к трубе вентиляции. По бетону разбежались трещины. Солдат съехал по трубе спиной и замер.

— Тони, мне нужен маячок. И что с Баки?

Солдат мотнул головой и медленно поднялся на ноги, чуть пошатнулся, но снова пошел к Стиву. Стив отбежал к краю крыши, глянул вниз. С этой стороны пристроек не было.

Здание снова вздрогнуло, судя по звуку, лаборатория обрушилась.

— Жив, Клинт будет держать его на прицеле, пока мы с тобой отсюда не уберемся, — отозвался Тони, подлетая к Стиву. Солдат замер, когда Тони направил на него руку.

— Отставить, — рявкнул Стив, едва сдерживая желание прикрыть Солдата собой. — Только маячок.

— Разумеется, Капитан Пацифист, — съязвил Тони, повернул руку тыльной стороной, выстрелил Солдату в бедро. Не мешкая, подхватил Стива и взмыл в воздух.

***

— С вертолетом ничего не вышло. Частная компания из Массачусетса. Вертолет заказали, заплатили наличными, они пригнали его на указанное место, а через сутки оттуда же забрали.

Старк расхаживал по своей лаборатории, тыкая то в один, то в другой экран.

— А вот тут уже интереснее. Производство дронов было в Миннесоте, маячок перестал работать на границе Мичигана и Огайо. Круг поисков слегка сузился. — Он развернул еще экран, засунул руки в карманы и качнулся на пятках. — До четырех-пяти штатов. Предположительно. Пока все, появится новое — сообщу.

— Принято, спасибо, Тони, — кивнул Стив, прервал видеозвонок и отложил телефон.

В кабинете Колсона стало до отвращения тихо.

— Еще два завода в других странах были уничтожены через несколько часов после того, как мы передали информацию об их местоположении нашим коллегам, — нарушил молчание Фил. — По крайней мере, люди больше не будут погибать из-за этих ботов. За последние сутки не зафиксировано ни одной новой смерти от укуса необычных насекомых. Неплохой результат в данной ситуации. 

— Удалось что-нибудь добиться от этих ученых? — Клинт посмотрел на Наташу, но та только покачала головой.

— Мелкие сошки, — фыркнула она. — От страха готовы заложить родную мать, но толку от них никакого. Поступил заказ, они выполняли, оплата наличными. Информации из ноутбуков тоже не так чтобы много. Надежда только на то, что у Тони получится отследить, откуда все-таки поступали эти заказы.

— И у нас опять одно большое нихрена, — подытожил Брок.

***

— Мы вывезли троих ученых и всю их технику за несколько часов до нападения, сэр, — отчитался Солдат, стараясь не наступать на простреленную ногу. Он жалел, что пришлось буквально выдирать из себя маячок на середине пути, но усиливающаяся с каждой минутой головная боль от того, что он _знал_ , что предает Пирса, не дала ему возможности привести Стива ближе. — Оставшиеся лаборанты и их ноутбуки бесполезны для Мстителей. Ученые в других странах были предупреждены до того, как их лаборатории были раскрыты.

— Хорошо, — похвалил их Пирс. — Порадовать меня не вышло, но хотя бы не расстроили.

— Прикажете начинать оборудовать новые заводы? — спросил Солдат.

— Нет, полагаю, в этом больше нет необходимости. Пора сделать следующий шаг. Но сегодня я получил отличные новости, — Пирс откинулся в кресле и улыбнулся. — Гамора спокойно живет на Зен-Хоберисе и ее старая мать с радостью нянчится с внуками. И это значит?..

— В этой вселенной нет Таноса. 

Солдат мог бы рассмеяться от облегчения, если бы помнил, как это делается. Теперь еще острее, чем раньше, ему хотелось, чтобы он мог помочь Стиву избавиться от Пирса. От этой мысли в голове словно что-то лопнуло со звоном порвавшейся гитарной струны. По губам снова потекла кровь, глаза начало жечь — Солдат знал, что так ощущаются лопнувшие сосуды. Что ж, следовало признать — со временем попытки сопротивления не становились легче. 

Пирс нахмурился.

— К медикам оба. Солдат, домашний арест отменяется. Надеюсь, — добавил он, пристально глядя в глаза Солдату, — я об этом не пожалею.

***

После задания, за которое Пирс их похвалил, но которое сам Актив считал наполовину проваленным, впервые дверь в его камеру не заперли на ночь.

И Солдат пришел к нему в комнату. 

— Твое имя Баки, — сказал он в эту первую ночь. — Баки Барнс, но для всех ты Актив. Запоминай все, что я буду тебе говорить, но делай вид, что ничего этого не происходит. Никто не должен знать о наших разговорах, особенно Пирс. Так надо. Ты поймешь.

И начал рассказывал о событиях, которые якобы происходили с Активом, о людях, которых Актив якобы любил, обещал, что скоро тот все сам вспомнит, что амнезия — временная, вызванная насильственной электрошоковой терапией. И что, даже когда начнет вспоминать, он должен вести себя все так же послушно и покорно, пока не придет время.

Актив — Баки — верил ему. Не потому, что больше никто не приходил поговорить. Не потому, что остальные его откровенно боялись и постоянно держали под прицелом. Не потому, что Пирс, чьих приказов он слушался, на самом деле совершенно не понравился ему с первого взгляда. 

Просто верил, потому что так подсказывала ему интуиция. Верил как самому себе.

И стена в сознании Баки начала постепенно покрываться трещинами. Память возвращалась к нему чередой мучительных кувыркающихся образов.

Сначала проявились сны — в них было тепло, кто-то смеялся хриплым приятным голосом, называл по имени и крепко обнимал. Кто-то помогал ему встать, когда он падал, и закрывал круглым щитом от летящих камней и пуль. И щит этот был подозрительно похож на тот, что Баки видел на крыше лаборатории у одного из тех, кто был их целью.

— Как _твое_ имя? — спросил через пару недель Баки.

— Джеймс Барнс, — поколебавшись, отозвался Солдат.

— Барнс? Ты мой брат? — уточнил Баки.

— Если ты так захочешь однажды, — как-то грустно улыбнулся Джеймс, — когда все вспомнишь. 

Баки непонимающе посмотрел на него, но в этот раз Солдат ничего объяснять не стал.

***

— Может, ты все-таки им расскажешь? — спросил Брок, и Стиву даже не пришлось уточнять, о чем тот говорит.

— Нет, — отрезал он, невольно ускоряя шаг. — Они среагируют точно так же, как и ты.

— И будут правы, — рассердился Брок. — Не повторяй в сотый раз, что Баки просил ему помочь, я помню, но Баки мог быть не в себе, его могли заставить это сделать. Да что угодно могло произойти. Солдат не под кодами, но он с Пирсом. Значит, он предатель, хоть это и кажется странным. Захотел бы — ушел, пристрелил подонка, что угодно сделал бы. Нам бы какие-то еще сигналы подавал. А не сбрасывал маячок, когда сам предложил его прикрепить. Может, он специально делает все, чтобы ты ему поверил, чтобы заманить тебя в очередную ловушку, из которой ты уже не сумеешь выбраться?

Мимо них по коридору прошли три сотрудницы, и Стив помедлил с ответом.

— Вот потому и не говорю, — нахмурился он, когда стук их каблуков стих. — Я ему верю, но объяснить этого не смогу. 

Брок сжал кулаки, но промолчал, влетел в кабинет Колсона и плюхнулся на стул, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды.

— Что мы можем попробовать сделать еще? — спросил Стив с порога и тут же поспешил добавить: — Тони, я в курсе, что ты делаешь все что можешь, но вдруг — только вдруг — есть еще что-то, что мы пока не пробовали?

— Вообще-то, есть, — кивнул Тони. — Все эти месяцы мы проверяли заброшенные и недостроенные здания по всей стране — расход электроэнергии, потребление воды и использование канализации, даже поиск по тепловым сигнатурам запускали. Накрыли несколько наркокартелей, разогнали десяток незаконных кислотных дискотек и спугнули пару сотен бомжей. И, собственно, все. А после разгрома лаборатории мы с Брюсом подумали... — он сделал паузу.

— А если мы не там ищем? — подхватил Брюс. — У нас было два видео и разговор, все три из разных помещений. Но будь я Пирсом, не стал бы размещать лабораторию с креслом где-то далеко от своей основной базы. И, может быть, купил бы часть работающего здания, чтобы прятаться у всех на виду.

— И тогда тебя было бы практически невозможно найти. — Стив устало прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза рукой.

— Именно — Тону ткнул пальцем в его сторону. — Мы пришли к такому же выводу, поэтому поискали сделки с нежилыми помещениями для начала в пределах пяти штатов за последние два года. Договоров купли-продажи пара сотен и в три раза больше договоров аренды. Чтобы проникнуть внутрь и полностью осмотреть все эти здания, нужно основание повесомее, чем наши смутные подозрения. Плюс бюрократия и прочие бла-бла. Поэтому мы подумали — а что, если воспользоваться технологиями Пирса? У меня сохранились образцы ботов. Мы их усовершенствовали, поставили камеру вместо капсулы с ядом и настроили обратную связь. Первые испытания пройдены успешно, полагаю, к концу следующей недели можно будет отправлять рой на задание. Для начала проверим здания, у которых менялись хозяева, а если это ничего не даст — что ж, — он пристально посмотрел на недовольно поджавшего губы Фила. — Полагаю, придется окончательно нарушить все законы и запустить дроны в каждое помещение в этих штатах и дальше по стране, если понадобится.

***

— Что это? — с ужасом и отвращением спросил Солдат, когда Пирс вызвал его и провел в подвал к установленным там огромным клеткам.

— А кто ж их знает, — пожал плечами Пирс. — Мои люди обнаружили большую колонию этих тварей, когда искали Гамору. В моем распоряжении миллионы этих псов. Здесь только девять самых крупных. И если их поведение сходно с поведением других животных, то это альфа-самцы. Или самки. Вожаки, за которыми идут их стаи. Сами псы придут через порталы, которые откроются в тех городах, где будут находиться вожаки, — очень удобная технология.

Мерзкая шестиногая тварь, похожая на помесь динозавра, взбесившегося пса и таракана, но размером почти со слона, скалилась сотней острых мелких зубов, рычала, подвывала на ультразвуке и капала густой белой слюной. Но при появлении Пирса в поле зрения затихла и уставилась на него, словно ожидая указаний.

— А это, — Пирс показал плоскую коробочку размером с половину ладони, — средство управления. Аналогичное вживляется в мозг вожакам. У этих уже давно работает, так что они меня прекрасно понимают. На той планете, где они обитают, их держат для охраны. Как мы собак. 

Солдата передернуло от одной мысли о том, чтобы жить бок о бок с сотней таких тварей, спокойно разгуливающих на свободе.

— Это ты еще их хозяев не видел, но те хоть разумные и любят деньги и войну, — ухмыльнулся Пирс и снова стал предельно серьезным. — Пора приступать к активным действиям. Третья фаза почти готова. Нужно и планету к ней подготовить. 

Солдату было страшно — впервые за все годы их странствий по мирам и попыток прогнуть мир под себя, он не знал, что и как планирует Пирс. И понятия не имел, что такое эта самая «третья фаза». Он больше не входил в ближний круг, но и Баки в него не включили.

— Да, сэр, — покорно отозвался Солдат и еще раз внимательно осмотрел тварь. На ее шее был закреплен ошейник — нет, вдруг понял он. Не ошейник. Толстое кольцо взрывчатки. И на спине помигивал детонатор.

— Завтра, — припечатал Пирс.

Солдат отчаянно хотел его остановить. Он осознал, что это будет смертельная ловушка для Мстителей.

***

Инопланетные псы сотнями вываливались из открывшихся над Вашингтоном порталов. Как по команде они мчались от окраин к центру города. Раздирали на куски каждого, кто попадался навстречу. К тому моменту, как Мстители добрались до Вашингтона, его улицы были завалены трупами.

Но президента и администрацию все же успели эвакуировать.

Твари текли черно-синей рекой — мерзкие, вонючие и опасные. Намного более серьезный противник, чем давно забытые Читаури. 

Над городом кружились вертолеты полиции и СМИ, людей забирали с крыш, но все это было слишком медленно по меркам сражавшихся с псами Мстителей. Клинт, Сэм, Наташа и бойцы СТРАЙКа быстро выбыли из строя — сражаться врукопашную с этими тварями они не могли и, когда использовали весь свой арсенал, бросились помогать с эвакуацией. 

Ванда выбивалась из сил, костюм Тони был поврежден, хоть пока еще и работал, только Халк и Вижн не сдавали позиции. И Стив — порядком израненный — упрямо пер вперед. 

Их было слишком мало против такого числа врагов, рассеявшихся по городу и наслаждавшихся охотой. Они бились, но знали, что этот бой ими уже проигран.

Первые войска вступили в город, пошли по пути псов — от окраин, расстреливали и сжигали тех, кого успевали нагнать.

***

На лужайке перед опустевшим Белым Домом приземлился черный вертолет без опознавательных знаков. Пирс, Баки и Солдат вышли, едва лопасти перестали вращаться. Они не скрывались, потому что их все равно никто не смог бы узнать — наномаски делали свое дело.

От Белого Дома к ним быстро подошел человек, но не попытался их прогнать.

— Они здесь, сэр, — поспешно сообщил он. — Рядом с Торговым центром имени Рональда Рейгана, и там самое большое скопление псов.

Отчитавшись, человек почтительно склонил голову и так же быстро ушел обратно.

Пирс сделал пару шагов вперед, качнулся с носка на пятку, неторопливо достал из кармана дешевый кнопочный телефон и начал по очереди нажимать кнопки от единицы до нуля.

— Бум, — почти весело произнес он.

Послышался жуткий нарастающий грохот. От окраин к центру начала катиться волна взрывов. То тут, то там рушились здания, погребая остававшихся в них людей. 

Солдат и Баки за его спиной переглянулись — в глазах у каждого читалось отчаяние и ненависть.

— Брок, — одними губами произнес Баки.

— Стив, — так же отозвался Солдат. 

Баки шагнул к Пирсу, доставая нож, но Солдат против своей воли перехватил его руку — он обязан был защищать Пирса и не мог поступить иначе. Баки прикрыл глаза и отступил. Драться насмерть с Солдатом он не был готов, да и Пирс на шум обернулся бы — и еще неизвестно, кого из них он бы пристрелил. К тому же оставался еще пилот вертолета, который был преданным последователем Пирса. 

Шансов не было.

Взрывы затихли. С последним — оглушительным — осел сам Торговый центр. 

Пирс повернулся к ним и посмотрел на Баки.

— Добро пожаловать в компанию богов, Актив, — сказал он.

Вокруг них рушились подорванные здания, внутри которых взорвались псы, и горел город. По обе стороны Потомака.

***

Броку повезло — здание, из которого они забирали выживших, оказалось на довольно большом расстоянии от Торгового центра, возле которого бились оставшиеся в строю Мстители. И пусть псы были и на их улице, общей силы взрыва оказалось недостаточно, чтобы достать хоть кого-то из СТРАЙКа. Осколочные ранения не в счет — главное, что все бойцы остались живы.

Вижн успел взмыть в воздух, подхватив Ванду, когда увидел первые клубы дыма на окраинах. Тони, у которого еще за несколько минут до взрыва лазеры окончательно заклинило, поднялся на крышу, чтобы помочь спасателям, раз ничего иного ему не оставалось, и взлетел с парой человек, прежде чем Торговый центр обрушился.

Халку даже чудовищный взрыв почти не навредил. И он успел понять, что происходит, откинул бросавшихся на Стива псов и закрыл его собой.

Но об этом Брок узнал уже значительно позже, когда были потушены основные пожары и начался разбор завалов. Когда из-под плит бывшего Торгового центра с громким рыком вырвался пришедший в себя Халк и вынес на руках Стива, надышавшегося едким дымом и придавленного немаленьким весом спасителя.

А пока Брок, закрывая нос и рот оторванным куском футболки, щурясь и смаргивая выступившие слезы, пробирался к руинам, он впервые с раннего детства молился, даже толком не отдавая себе в этом отчета.

***

— Вашингтон. Москва. Пекин. Лондон. Токио. Брюссель. Нью-Дели. Париж. Оттава.

Фьюри не обвинял, не упрекал — просто перечислял разрушенные столицы. Просто констатировал факты — ни армии этих стран, ни спецслужбы, ни Мстители, ни другие герои Земли ничего не могли предотвратить. Нападения начались одновременно. И взрывы прогремели одновременно. Пострадали не только мирные жители — часть стран лишилась едва ли не половины своих вооруженных сил. 

Все ждали новых нападений, но никто не был к ним готов. И никто не мог даже предположить, какое оружие будет применено при очередной атаке новой Гидры.

— Старк, Беннер. — Даже несмотря на то, что Фьюри общался по видеосвязи, всем было крайне неуютно от его тяжелого пристального взгляда. — Я лично — как Глава Мирового совета безопасности — даю вам свое разрешение. Запускайте дронов, установите видео и аудио слежение. Проверьте каждую комнату каждого здания в этой стране и за ее пределами, если это потребуется. Каждого человека. Найдите Пирса. Найдите всех, кто ему верен. По первому вашему сигналу мы вышлем в поддержку любые силы. Остановите его, господа. 

— Ты сам это сказал, Ник, — ткнул пальцем в экран Тони. — Все претензии мои адвокаты будут переадресовывать на твое имя.

— Если мы проиграем, — тяжело сказал Фьюри, склонившись ближе к камере, — некому будет выставлять претензии. Боюсь, мы к этому близки как никогда. И еще, — нахмурившись, добавил он, — не доверяйте никому. За вас я уверен, но рядом с вами могут быть те, кто передает информацию Пирсу.

— Мы об этом уже подумали, — кивнул Стив, поправляя бандаж на правой руке — даже на нем переломы не срастались мгновенно. — Техники из лаборатории сознались, что ученых вывезли за несколько часов до нашего появления. Значит, кто-то слил информацию.

— Я установил усиленный режим наблюдения, — подхватил Тони. — Джарвис выявил нехарактерное поведение у нескольких человек, за ними следим отдельно. Вообще-то, я уже пару недель слежу за всеми своими работниками. Заодно это помогло выявить некоторые проблемы в работе роя и устранить их. А те помещения и лаборатории, где мы работаем и живем, отделены от общих систем дополнительной защитой. 

— Я верю в вас, господа, — помолчав, сказал Фьюри. — Больше мне надеяться не на кого.

***

— Я нашел его, Кэп. — Тони буквально шатало от усталости, но глаза горели злым огнем.

— И чего мы ждем? — вскинулся Брок. — Я вызову парней, через полчаса...

— Нет, — остановил его Стив. — Если мы возьмем его сегодня — мы возьмем только его. И будет лишь вопрос времени — как быстро созданная им сеть найдет себе нового лидера. Тони, сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы проследить его связи?

— Неделю, Кэп, — пожевав губу и подумав, отозвался Тони. — Если не случится форс-мажора и он не надумает что-то еще предпринять. Только вот... — он поморщился, потер переносицу и глубоко вздохнул. — Со штурмом будет тяжко. Пирс расположился во временно закрытом на ремонт крыле первого этажа и части подвала детского госпиталя в Филадельфии. Между этим крылом и остальной частью госпиталя капитальная стена и нет прямого прохода. Я так понял, там было что-то вроде хозяйственных помещений. Но кто знает, на что Пирс готов пойти, если поймет, что для него все кончено.

Брок, Клинт и Наташа одновременно громко чертыхнулись. Брюс закрыл глаза и явно пытался успокоиться — на лицо с шеи наползала зелень. Стив замер, стиснув кулаки. 

— Что ж, — наконец произнес он. — Значит, в ближайшие дни нам нужно продумать план захвата так, чтобы никто в остальном здании не то что не пострадал — даже не знал, что по соседству что-то происходит. Нельзя рисковать. Пять дней. На шестой идем за ним и одновременно направляем отряды за теми, кого успеем вычислить.

Стив посмотрел на Брока и все-таки решился.

— Пирса беру на себя, но если со мной что-то случится и его возьмет кто-то из вас — снимите с его руки кольцо, Пирс не должен успеть его активировать. Это артефакт, с помощью которого он перемещается по мирам. И он должен быть уничтожен.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — тихо спросила Наташа.

— Мне рассказал Солдат. И я ему верю.

Он ожидал лавину вопросов, но в лаборатории было тихо.

— Ладно, — наконец медленно произнес Брюс. — Если ты ему веришь, значит, для этого есть причины. Но мы были бы рады, если бы ты все-таки все объяснил. Потом, когда для этого будет время, если на данный момент эта информация несущественна.

— Объясню, но позже, — пообещал Стив, — пока я и сам знаю не все. Он на нашей стороне, это я могу сказать точно. Правда, под каким-то воздействием, и не может противостоять приказам Пирса. Поэтому он не может не защищать его и не драться с нами, но он пытается помочь настолько, насколько в состоянии это сделать.

— Хотелось бы верить, что мне не придется снова биться с Зимним Солдатом, — буркнул Тони. — Тем более с двумя. Но на всякий случай я бы запасся транками, жалею, что не додумался при штурме лаборатории, еще тогда взяли бы обоих.

Стив, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Брока, но тот только кивнул:

— Я напишу препарат и дозировку, — сказал он.

***

В два часа ночи несколько бронированных автомобилей остановились за высоким забором соседнего с детским госпиталем здания. Двадцать человек почти бесшумно проскользнули в тенях от высоких домов. Узконаправленный электромагнитный импульс отключил все внешние камеры слежения.

Стив, Сэм, Тони и Брок под прикрытием СТРАЙКа тихо подошли к незапертой двери бывшего хозяйственного блока. 

Троих полусонных охранников сняли быстро, как и предполагалось. Но неожиданно в конце коридора показался еще один — он-то и поднял тревогу. По коридорам пронесся пронзительный свист сирены, через несколько секунд послышался топот — Тони предупреждал, что рядом с Пирсом постоянно находится не меньше десяти человек личной охраны из сорока, которых они насчитали за время наблюдения. И оставшиеся тридцать уже наверняка тоже вскочили с кроватей.

— План полетел к чертям, действуем по обстоятельствам, — крикнул Стив, убегая в сторону кабинета, в котором, если верить данным Тони, должен был находиться Пирс.

Тот сидел в кресле, откинувшись на спинку.

— Доброй ночи, Капитан. Прежде чем все закончится, потратьте на меня пару минут своего времени, подскажите мне, на чем я прокололся. Еще ни разу вам не удавалось застать меня врасплох да к тому же обнаружить мое местонахождение.

Он словно в рассеянности крутил на пальце кольцо.

Стив, не задумываясь, схватил его за руку — артефакт уже начал светиться — и сдернул кольцо. В глазах Пирса вспыхнула ненависть.

— Значит, меня предали. Солдат, — он выплюнул это слово с презрением и брезгливостью. — Тем хуже для него. Расспроси его, Капитан, как и сколько раз он убивал тебя и самого себя, с каким рвением сворачивал шеи жене и дочери Старка.

Стива передернуло от этих слов, накрыло отвращением. Не к Солдату — к Пирсу.

— Джеймс Барнс никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного по собственной воле, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Вся пролитая им кровь за последние двадцать лет на твоей совести. Вся — до последней капли.

Пирс сжал губы и промолчал.

Стив достал из кармана телефон, установил его на столе так, чтобы их обоих было видно, и по видеосвязи вызвал Фьюри.

— Ник, Ваше задание выполнено, — произнес он, едва связь была установлена.

Без лишних слов он вынул из кобуры одолженный у Брока пистолет и выстрелил Пирсу в висок. А потом показал Фьюри кольцо.

— Артефакт будет уничтожен, хотите это видеть?

— Предпочел бы для начала его изучить, но слишком хорошо знаю вас, Капитан, чтобы понимать, что это мое желание останется неудовлетворенным. 

Стив кивнул и отключил связь.

***

Солдат проснулся от резкого свиста тревожной сирены. Давняя привычка не раздеваться перед сном сыграла на руку, не пришлось тратить время на сборы — только сунул ноги в берцы и застегнул молнию. Вытащив из-под матраса два острых ножа, вылетел в коридор, помчался к кабинету Пирса. Следом за ним из своей камеры выбежал Баки. Один нож Солдат перекинул ему.

Но едва они выскочили в холл, как оказались лицом к лицу с Броком и ощетинившимися оружием бойцами СТРАЙКа.

Баки тут же швырнул нож на пол.

— Джеймс, брось оружие, — попросил он, обхватив Солдата со спины.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, — прошипел Солдат. — Я _должен_ его защитить.

Он не хотел драться, он знал, что не сможет выжить — десять автоматов успокоят даже его. Но мозг взрывался от боли и требовал выполнить задание. Требовал защитить Пирса и уничтожить стоящего перед ним Брока. Поэтому Солдат, вывернувшись из захвата, с силой ударил Баки по виску рукоятью ножа, свалил обмякшее тело у стены и снова обернулся к замершим в ожидании приказа бойцам.

— Не вынуждай меня стрелять в тебя, — прорычал Брок, направляя дуло пистолета ему в лоб.

Еще трое бойцов окружили Солдата.

— Брок, не стреляй.

Баки поднялся с пола, потер висок и чуть поморщился. Потом подошел к Солдату и отнял у него нож.

— Баки, — позвал Солдат. — Ты должен помочь, пожалуйста, иначе я не смогу сопротивляться приказу. На спине, между лопатками. Ты поймешь. — Из носа потекла струйка крови, от резкой головной боли заслезились глаза.

В безвыходной ситуации ему разрешалось сдаться, чтобы остаться в живых и потом — при первой же возможности — вернуться к Пирсу. И он попытался убедить себя, что сейчас — именно та самая безвыходная ситуация. Хотя мог бы попробовать прикрыться Баки как щитом и прорвать оборону.

Но он не хотел.

***

— Ладно, — Баки сквозь тонкую ткань майки быстро нащупал уплотнение на его позвоночнике.

— Да, — кивнул Солдат. — Нажимай.

Баки за прошедшие месяцы так привык безоговорочно верить Солдату — и теперь помнил об этом, — что не подумал ни о чем плохом, просто исполнил просьбу. Раздался резкий неприятный щелчок, Солдат глухо застонал сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. Обе его руки с грохотом упали на пол, из культей закапала кровь. 

Брок чертыхнулся и отвел дуло пистолета в сторону. Бойцы СТРАЙКа отошли к стене, заняв первоначальные позиции, но оружие на всякий случай не опустили. Баки в ужасе отступил на шаг назад.

— Боже, зачем ты?.. Как их прикрепить обратно?

— Никак, — через силу улыбнулся Солдат, его заметно потряхивало. — Встроенная гильотина перерубила связи с нервными окончаниями в позвоночнике и запустила механизм катапультирования, как его называли те, кто это в меня вживил. Теперь систему можно восстановить только хирургическим путем. — Он нервно дернул щекой, и Баки понял, что такое с Солдатом уже было. 

— Пирс мертв, артефакт у меня. — В комнату вошел Стив, замер на пороге.

— Кончено, — прохрипел Солдат, крепко зажмурился и рухнул на колени. — Капитан, я сдаюсь.

— Стив! — Баки подскочил к нему и зачастил: — Он был запрограммирован. И все равно помогал мне, как только мог. Без него я бы не вспомнил, я под любой присягой... Но если его под суд — тогда и меня тоже!

Стив крепко обнял его, и Баки замолчал.

— Никакого суда, Бак, мы все решим, — тихо ответил Стив, улыбнулся, потрепал по волосам и отстранился. — Ты все мне расскажешь. Вы оба расскажете, но позже. Сейчас и тебе, и ему нужно оказать помощь. Все остальное — потом. 

— Да, пожалуйста, позвони Старку, нам нужна Колыбель. Ему нужна. 

— Я боялся, что она потребуется тебе, так что Хелен в Башне.

Баки глубоко вздохнул и сам сжал Стива в объятиях.

А потом подошел к Броку и наконец-то обнял его. Позволил себе расслабиться.

— Детка, — тихо выдохнул Брок ему в ухо.

Солдат так и продолжал стоять на полу, низко опустив голову, и отказался подниматься, даже когда Баки попросил его встать.

Вокруг них работали агенты ЩИТа — отключали и выносили аппаратуру, фотографировали информационные доски, аккуратно закрывали пленкой, чтобы не смазать записанные маркером заметки, снимали отпечатки пальцев.

— Нам не обязательно дожидаться, пока они закончат работу. — Стив качнул головой в сторону выхода: — Поехали?

— Если можно, — подал голос Солдат, — еще несколько минут. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Стив.

— Баки, в моей камере под койкой сумка.

Брок пошел следом за Баки, принес большую спортивную сумку и сам открыл ее. Баки нахмурился и присел рядом, достал два грубых пластиковых протеза, оканчивающихся не пальцами, а клешнями. 

— Что ими вообще можно сделать? — поморщившись, спросил Брок.

— Они были придуманы как раз для такого вот экстренного случая. Убить ими довольно сложно, но, по крайней мере, я хотя бы смогу самостоятельно сходить в туалет, когда приноровлюсь с ними управляться. Полагаю, в тюрьме у меня вряд ли будет сиделка. 

— Джеймс... — Баки обеспокоенно посмотрел на Стива, и тот отрицательно помотал головой и приподнял брови, мол, я уже пообещал и мое слово неизменно.

— Все в порядке, Баки, это лучше, чем то, что было со мной в последние годы, — горько усмехнулся Солдат, не дав ему ничего сказать.

Баки молча поправил лямку майки, упавшую с правого плеча Солдата, и по одному присоединил протезы, прицепив пружины и затянув ремешки на культях.

— Спасибо, — Солдат неловко достал из сумки какой-то потрепанный блокнот в кожаном переплете. — Капитан, у меня есть кое-что для вас.

— Пожалуйста, называй меня по имени, Джеймс, — ободряюще улыбнулся Стив.

Солдат коротко взглянул на него и протянул блокнот.

— В одном из миров ваш... твой отец вернулся с первой войны и прожил с вами еще восемь лет. Это его дневник. В том мире тебе он, к сожалению, больше не пригодится. 

Он снова опустил голову и с трудом завел руки за спину.

Это было до того неправильно, что Баки болезненно поморщился и увидел отражение своих эмоций во взгляде Стива. Но сейчас Солдат не услышал бы никого, не понял и не поверил бы, ему нужно было время, чтобы осознать, что теперь он свободен. Что никто не собирается его судить и обвинять. Что они хотят — действительно хотят — ему помочь.

Стив раскрыл блокнот — на первом развороте были аккуратно приклеены две фотографии. На одной крепкий светловолосый мужчина держал на руках ребенка не старше двух лет, а на второй они были втроем: Стиву шесть — как раз выпал верхний зуб, а за его спиной еще молодая мама и уставший, какой-то хрупкий, но по-прежнему красивый отец.

— Он болел в последние годы, это его дневник. Прости, я прочитал.

Стив шагнул к нему, осторожно поднял с колен, преодолевая легкое сопротивление, и так же, как до этого Баки, крепко обнял.

— Спасибо, Джеймс. 

— И еще, Капитан... Стив. В вашем мире нет Таноса.

Баки не знал, о чем он говорил, но по отразившемуся на лицах Брока и Стива облегчению понял, что это что-то очень важное и действительно хорошее. Наконец-то.

Брок почесал затылок, глубоко вздохнул, подошел ближе и коротко сжал плечо Солдата.

— Знакомство у нас как-то не задалось, но, надеюсь, это поправимо.

***

Солдат молча смотрел на Колыбель, пока Хелен говорила, рассматривая проекцию на развернутом перед ней голографическом экране:

— Для начала нам нужно убрать весь металл из твоего тела: из груди, спины, плеч, ноги и челюсти. И потом, не выводя из наркоза, мы поместим тебя в Колыбель. Там медленно восстановим кости и спроектируем недостающие, а затем нарастим ткани. Это займет несколько дней. И еще несколько придется провести в стазисе под силовым полем. — Она смахнула картинку и разместила рядом результаты сканирования Баки. — Мы возьмем за образец его ногу и правую руку, вы похожи по комплекции, поэтому можно сделать такую же. А левую симметрично. Кости, правда, будут из синтетических материалов. Мы, конечно, можем генерировать и их, но это очень долгий процесс, вряд ли ты согласишься остаться в Колыбели на несколько недель. Но по весу и ощущениям внутри тела синтетические кости не отличаются от настоящих, зато намного прочнее.

— Джеймс? — Баки мягко тронул Солдата за плечо и забыл вдохнуть, когда тот повернулся.

Наверно, так же выглядел он сам, когда снова увидел кресло для обнуления. У Солдата даже губы побелели и в глазах плескался такой ужас, что Баки стало физически больно.

— Все хорошо, — Баки крепче сжал его плечо. — Если ты не хочешь, ничего не будет. Поговорим с Тони, он сделает для тебя такие же протезы, как и мой. 

— Я хочу, но... — Солдат посмотрел на Хелен, которая тактично отошла к окну, перевел взгляд на стоящих за стеклянными дверями Брока, Стива и Тони. — Я не думал... — он мотнул головой. — Я был уверен, что не переживу этот день. Ну или, если повезет, закончу его за решеткой. И все будет просто и быстро — приговор, газовая камера или инъекция. Да даже если и пожизненное заключение. Все лучше, чем очередной портал в новый мир. Я не думал о будущем, Баки. Я двадцать лет был без обнуления, но и без права на собственное мнение и возможности принятия решений. Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше.

Баки покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Ты забыл, кто такой Стив. Когда в дело вступает он, ничего не бывает просто. Я буду рядом, — серьезно добавил он. — Обещаю, Джеймс, я буду рядом, когда ты будешь засыпать и когда проснешься. Ты не останешься один.

— Если вы готовы, мы можем приступить немедленно, — сказала Хелен. — Все уже собрались.

***

Баки в одних трусах сидел на их кровати в их спальне и не отрываясь смотрел на то место, куда попала пуля. Конечно, следа там уже не было, Брок отремонтировал стену, но Баки помнил. И был безмерно благодарен Джеймсу за эту возможность.

Брок вышел из ванной в одном полотенце и присел перед ним, провел руками по ногам.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я должен уйти, — тихо, но твердо произнес Баки. — Я для вас угроза. Для всех вас. Кто угодно может вот так, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, зная, что Брок его поймет, — и я перестану быть собой и натворю черт знает чего. Я до сих пор слышу этот звук, — он сжал руками голову, — слышу, как хрустят твои шейные позвонки. Господи, — Баки зажмурился, но слезы все равно сорвались вниз, прямо на руку Брока, лежащую на его колене.

— Совсем ебнулся? — ласково произнес Брок, но Баки хорошо знал, _что_ за этой мягкостью скрывается. — Я почти год с ума сходил, думал иногда, что живым тебя уже не увижу, а ты свалить решил? Так вот слушай внимательно, Барнс. Слушай и запоминай. Только попробуй дернуться, я тебя из-под земли достану и выебу так, чтобы ни одна идиотская мысль в твою лохматую башку больше не пыталась пробраться. 

Теперь Баки отчетливо слышал в его голосе и злость, и боль, и страх, что накопились за все эти месяцы. И ту самую любовь, которой сам жил все это время. Даже когда не помнил.

— Хочешь уйти — не вопрос, съебываем вместе. Потеряемся на каком-нибудь необитаемом острове. Недели на две. Первый же завоешь — как там Стив да как там Джеймс. А еще через пару недель, когда начнешь блевать от одного вида рыбы и водорослей, вплавь рванешь до ближайшего аэропорта.

Баки горько рассмеялся:

— Боже, кто бы только знал, как я тебя люблю.

Брок шумно выдохнул.

— Успокоился? — спросил он с грубоватой нежностью, уткнувшись носом Баки в висок.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Баки. — Выеби меня.

Он отстранился и быстро перебрался на середину кровати, потянул на себя Брока.

— Детка, — хрипло шепнул Брок и навалился сверху, сгреб в объятия, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, замер, почти не дыша.

Баки молча гладил его по спине, ощущая, как по вискам ползут слезы.

Брок словно почувствовал, приподнялся и молча сцеловал их, прежде чем прижаться губами к губам. Горько-соленый вкус напомнил Баки вкус крови — и он снова увидел, как Брок корчится на полу.

— Если ты сейчас что-нибудь не сделаешь, меня накроет гребаной панической атакой, — честно предупредил Баки. Хотя он подозревал, что от этих картинок ему еще долго не избавиться.

— Мне тебя зацеловать с ног до головы хочется, а ты просишь... — Брок мотнул головой, словно отказываясь.

— Прошу.

Баки уже мелко трясло, дышать становилось трудно и в голове мутилось. 

Брок глянул на него, нахмурившись, сел на кровати и тронул за плечо, предлагая перевернуться на живот. Баки неловко махнул рукой и скинул на пол подушку — в памяти тут же всплыло, как он переворачивал матрас, чтобы достать оружие.

Его все-таки накрыло — затрясло как в лихорадке, уши заложило, как при перепаде давления, и затылок свело от боли и холода. В груди заныло. Захотелось вывернуться наизнанку, выбраться из собственной шкуры, чтобы не видеть, не помнить, не ощущать. Чтобы _все_ прекратилось здесь и сейчас. 

Баки беззвучно кричал, захлебываясь кошмарными воспоминаниями, впивался в кожу головы ногтями, раздирая до крови, и едва слышал, как Брок зовет его по имени, встряхивает за плечи, повторяет и повторяет «детка, вернись ко мне». 

— Ну же, Баки, я здесь, с тобой, мы оба живы. Черт, — Брок залепил ему пощечину и тут же обхватил ладонями лицо. — Вот так, возвращайся, детка, не отводи взгляд.

Баки наконец-то судорожно втянул воздух и застонал в голос.

— Баки, — выдохнул Брок ему в губы и поцеловал — кусаясь и почти трахая языком его рот.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел Баки, едва Брок отстранился.

— Да, — без лишних вопросов кивнул он.

Баки встал на колени и уткнулся лицом в оставшуюся подушку, вдохнул родной запах, знакомый до последней ноты, смешанный с ароматом кондиционера для белья, заскулил, почти не осознавая этого.

Брок щелкнул за его спиной крышкой, и на задницу упали прохладные тягучие капли лубриканта. Баки задохнулся очередным вдохом, снова задрожал — но уже от предвкушения, от ожидания того, чего ему так не хватало все эти месяцы.

Они оба любили быстрый секс почти без подготовки, но все равно каждый раз осторожничали, не желая причинить друг другу дискомфорт.

Зашелестела фольга, еще раз щелкнула крышка — и Баки наконец-то почувствовал, как Брок медленно входит, как мышцы вздрагивают и сопротивляются вторжению. Баки прогнулся сильнее и выдохнул, расслабляясь.

Задницу жгло и распирало, и это лучше всего остального отвлекало от воспоминаний. Это было самое правильное доказательство того, что они оба действительно живы.

Брок все так же медленно подался назад и въехал до конца, до звонкого хлопка бедрами о задницу Баки. Еще. И еще. Быстрее, не давая ни привыкнуть, ни подстроиться, в резком рваном ритме. Сжал руками плечи и потянул на себя, вбиваясь сильно и грубо — так, как на самом деле нужно было им обоим.

— Никогда больше, — прошипел Брок, яростно двигая бедрами, — ни на какую, сука, миссию в одиночку не поедешь.

Баки мотнул головой, приподнялся на руках, застонал низко и протяжно, сам того не замечая.

— Ошейник на тебя нацеплю, — рычал Брок, вбиваясь глубже, оставляя на плечах синяки.

Баки даже не пытался подаваться ему навстречу, только вскрикивал на каждом толчке.

— Чипирую, как блудного щенка! — Брок дернул Баки вверх, прижал к себе, обхватил рукой поперек груди и сжал пальцами член под головкой.

— Брок, — простонал Баки, положил сверху свою руку, повернул голову, мазнул губами по щеке.

Ему было уже почти лишку ощущений, он едва понимал, что происходит, волны удовольствия проходили по телу одна за другой, унося за край.

— Детка, — выдохнул Брок, вбился резко и замер, вздрагивая. — Черт, прости, я... — он осекся, когда по пальцам потекла горячая сперма.

— Я так по тебе скучал, — шепнул Баки, прикрыл глаза и только через несколько минут глубоко вздохнул, расслабился и выпустил из себя его опавший член.

Брок бросил резинку в корзину, быстро обтерся влажными салфетками и обтер Баки, свернувшегося на боку. Поднял с пола подушку и сброшенное одеяло. 

— Как ты? — спросил тихо, прижимаясь к Баки со спины.

— Уже лучше, — честно ответил Баки, — хотя, боюсь, придется тебе снова терпеть мои кошмары.

— Однажды пережили, переживем и теперь, — пообещал Брок.

— Спасибо, — Баки притянул руку Брока к губам и поцеловал кончики пальцев, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, что этого у них уже могло и не быть. — Спасибо тебе. Спасибо.

***

Баки наблюдал, как Джеймс укладывает чашки и тарелки в посудомойку, запускает цикл и едва заметно улыбается, довольный выполненной работой.

— И все-таки, почему ты отказался? — поинтересовался Баки, решив, наконец, снова поднять эту тему. — Это же была твоя мечта.

— Была и остается, — кивнул Джеймс, соглашаясь. — Только я не заслужил.

Баки тяжело вздохнул:

— Этак мне тогда и свою отстегивать надо.

Джеймс пожал плечами и чуть нервно усмехнулся.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, — никаких «заслужил — не заслужил», «достоин — не достоин». Я над этим работаю, Баки. Но пока только сумел принять, что имя — это нормально. Трудно за два месяца выбросить из головы то, что семьдесят лет вдалбливали в подсознание и еще двадцать — в сознание. Я до сих пор еще не привык, что свобода — это не только слово, что я действительно могу и должен начинать принимать решения и жить своей жизнью. Хотя суды над гидровцами еще идут, и я... — он на мгновение замялся. — В общем, я никак не могу перестать думать о том, что однажды все-таки и меня арестуют.

— Не арестуют, — твердо заявил Баки. — Ни ты, ни я ни в единой записи Пирса не фигурировали, на видео ты попался только в самом начале, да и то — просто прошел мимо камеры. Нет ничего, что подтверждало бы наше участие в его планах. Только та битва в лаборатории, но там была лишь команда Мстителей, больше никто не пострадал, а ты во время того столкновения помог Стиву. Так что выбрось все это из головы.

— Я пытаюсь, — честно ответил Джеймс. — И психолог мне в этом помогает. Но на все нужно время.

Он мотнул головой, словно пытался спрятаться за завесу волос — многолетняя привычка, от которой он так пока и не избавился, хотя попросил себя побрить еще в Башне, через несколько часов после гибели Пирса. То ли потому, что хотел стереть все годы плена и попытаться стать собой-довоенным, то ли потому, что управляться с длинными волосами клешнями было невозможно. 

Коротко хмыкнув, он поднял руку, чтобы провести по короткому ежику волос, но только неловко ударил себя протезом в лоб. Чертыхнулся, разозлился.

Баки покачал головой и снова вздохнул.

— Ты себя так наказываешь? Этими протезами? Ну, я бы так точно делал, — он понизил голос, хотя знал, что подслушивать их не станут.

— Над этим я тоже работаю, — глухо отозвался Джеймс.

Баки молча хлопнул себя по колену, встал и достал им по банке пива.

***

Стив стоял возле зеркала в ванной, упираясь руками в раковину, и пытался договориться с самим собой. Он вглядывался в собственное отражение, но видел совсем другое. Вот он сам в шестнадцать лет, впервые осознавший, что у него встает на мистера Барнса — отца Баки. А вот — в восемнадцать, когда понял, что девушки его действительно абсолютно не интересуют. И в двадцать три, когда все-таки решился и признался Баки в том, что он — гомосексуалист. Скорее всего. А Баки только вздохнул чуть раздраженно и сказал, что это он собирался признаться в том же самом, но Стив его опередил.

Они никогда даже не целовались, никто из них не воспринимал другого иначе как другом. Но с того первого дня, когда он испытал возбуждение, Стив знал, что будь у Баки старший брат — это была бы катастрофа. И вот теперь эта самая катастрофа каждый день со все еще смущенной улыбкой желала ему доброго утра и вечерами сидела рядом на диване и обсуждала идущий на экране фильм. Сосредоточиться на котором Стиву было крайне сложно.

Он не позволял себе думать о Солдате, пока все не закончилось. Не разрешал себе быть необъективным. Но теперь, когда Джеймс был рядом, — не мог не думать.

И все было относительно терпимо, пока не пришли сны. Пока Стив не начал просыпаться, задыхаясь от возбуждения, на смятых простынях. Потому что ему снился Джеймс, который во время той самой драки на крыше лаборатории вдруг прижимался к нему всем телом и целовал, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Стив тихо застонал и опустил голову, потому что больше не мог видеть себя в отражении — с раскрасневшимися от новой волны возбуждения щеками. Но вид собственных топорщащихся штанов был ничуть не лучше. 

И вот в этом-то и заключалась основная проблема. Рядом с Джеймсом он почти постоянно был возбужден. И был уверен, что все вокруг это давно заметили. А если еще нет — то заметят в ближайшее время. 

И ему постоянно хотелось прикасаться к Джеймсу. Помочь, когда тот не мог что-то сделать протезами. Обнять во время просмотра фильма или когда Джеймс замирал, вспомнив что-то не особенно приятное, а потом тихо извинялся и уходил в свою комнату.

Но Стив не позволял себе делать все это _слишком_ часто, чтобы себя не выдать. И уж точно не обнимал Джеймса просто так, как Брок обнимал Баки. Хоть и мечтал об этом.

Он уже даже всерьез подумывал, не пойти ли к Брюсу за помощью. Может, тот сумеет создать для него что-нибудь вроде антивиагры. 

Потому что договариваться по-хорошему организм явно не собирался.

Но от такого отчаянного шага останавливало одно — иногда Стиву казалось, что он видел тщательно скрываемую заинтересованность во взглядах на него Джеймса. И то, что об их разговорах вкратце рассказал Баки, добавляло уверенности, что это все ему не только кажется. А потому он надеялся, что однажды у них с Джеймсом может что-то получиться. Когда тот будет готов к отношениям.

***

— Как думаешь, — протянул Брок, удобно устроив голову на груди Баки, — у кого из них быстрее яйца лопнут?

— Брок! — Баки честно попытался сказать это так, чтобы голос прозвучал укоризненно, но на самом деле он и сам уже не раз задумывался о том же. И ведь даже намекнул Стиву, что не обязательно изображать каменную статую, рассказав о том, что узнал об отношениях Стива и Баки в других мирах, но это не помогло.

— А что Брок? У Брока с личной жизнью все отлично, — усмехнулся тот и провел пальцами по низу живота Баки, задевая темные жесткие волоски.

— Пойдем на третий заход? — Баки был уверен, что Брок почувствовал его улыбку.

— Чуть позже, — пообещал Брок. — И все-таки? Все вокруг — даже Фьюри! — уже заметили, что между этими двумя искрит, сами они смотрят друг на друга, как на величайшее сокровище, и при этом продолжают эти танцы контуженных пингвинов.

Баки расхохотался, а отсмеявшись, сказал:

— Я бы не стал вмешиваться, потому что Джеймсу трудно. Он до сих пор толком не привык к тому, что больше не нужно никому подчиняться. Что никто не дернет за невидимую нитку и не вывернет все наизнанку. Может, тот факт, что он был самим собой, но себе не принадлежал, и делает все таким сложным? Может, и Стив именно поэтому ждет, когда Джеймс сделает первый шаг? Ты ведь тоже ждал.

— Ждал, — горячо выдохнул Брок, навалился сверху, подминая под себя, и у Баки мурашки побежали по коже, — и охрененно рад, что во второй раз не пришлось ждать год, как в первый.

— Год, — протянул Баки, — вот именно. А Джеймс со Стивом только три месяца назад, считай, познакомились. Не все, знаешь ли, после первого же свидания остаются на завтрак и никуда больше не уходят.

— Да, мне повезло, — заулыбался Брок. — И все равно я делаю ставку на Роджерса.

— Ну уж нет, — фыркнул Баки, хитро усмехнувшись, — я себя знаю. Первый шаг сделает Джеймс. 

— Эй, без грязных приемчиков, — Брок наставил на него палец, — не вмешиваемся, значит, не вмешиваемся.

Баки молча втянул его палец в рот, прикусил легонько, прижал к небу языком — и разговоры на время были забыты.

***

— Как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным? — спросил Джеймс, влетев в гостиную, где Баки смотрел какое-то ток-шоу.

— А какие у меня варианты? — Баки перевел взгляд на Джеймса и постучал ладонью по дивану, приглашая сесть рядом, но Джеймс только отрицательно мотнул головой. — Иногда мы работаем вместе, но сейчас, во-первых, я там только помешаю, потому что мне будет трудно оставить в живых тварей, которые по собственной воле следовали за Пирсом. А во-вторых, Колсон выписал мне полугодовой отпуск — даже несмотря на то, что я очень пытался его не придушить и честно ему об этом сказал. 

— И в-третьих, вы стараетесь не оставлять меня одного, — Джеймс свел брови к переносице скорее расстроенно, чем рассерженно.

— Мы за тобой не следим и полностью тебе доверяем, ты прекрасно это знаешь, — мягко возразил Баки. — Но да, я переживаю, когда ты остаешься один.

Джеймс посмотрел на свои грубые протезы и заскрипел зубами.

— Не в последнюю очередь по этой причине, — подтвердил Баки, проследив его взгляд. — С кофеваркой и микроволновкой тебе ими трудно управляться.

В первые пару недель он даже помогал Джеймсу в душе и во время еды, пока тот не привык к этим неудобным клешням и не смог самостоятельно брать ими мелкие предметы.

— А если у меня будут нормальные протезы или руки, — начал Джеймс, помолчав, — Колсон примет меня в команду? Вы примете?

— Запросто, если это действительно то, чего ты хочешь, — улыбнулся Баки. — Позвонить Тони?

Джеймс зажмурился и болезненно поморщился. И все-таки медленно, но уверенно кивнул.

***

Баки не обманул — был рядом и когда его увозили в операционную, и когда он только открыл глаза, еще не в силах толком сфокусироваться на чем-то и что-либо ощутить вообще. Но голос слышал — и это было невероятно. Сбывалась самая несбыточная мечта Джеймса, и рядом с ним был друг. Брат. Еще одна сбывшаяся мечта.

А еще он слышал голос Стива. И если сначала подумал, что ему прибредилось — сквозь шум в ушах, сквозь слабость и тошноту, сквозь страшную головную боль и белый туман, сквозь ощущение безнадежной, безысходной дезориентации, — то позже, снова выплывая из мутных снов, он действительно видел Стива, склонявшегося над ним.

— Джеймс, ты отлично справляешься, — подбодрила его подошедшая Хелен, когда Джеймс смог удержаться в сознании дольше пяти минут. — Завтра мы начнем понемногу отключать силовое поле и возвращать тебе чувствительность. 

Джеймс медленно моргнул, давая понять, что услышал и запомнил. 

И когда он проснулся — действительно проснулся, а не просто выплыл в полубессознательное состояние, Хелен снова пришла.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она. — Приступим? Мы будем действовать аккуратно. По четыре-пять процентов за час, процесс займет около суток и будет максимально комфортным и медленным. Если почувствуешь боль, неприятные ощущения, что угодно, что причинит тебе неудобство, — сразу сообщай. Ты столько лет не чувствовал ничего тремя конечностями из четырех, что вполне может случиться сенсорная перегрузка, а мы хотим снизить вероятность этого до минимума.

Сначала появилось покалывание в кончиках пальцев, и это было так необычно, что Джеймс буквально завис, полностью поглощенный этими ощущениями. Когда он смог слегка пошевелиться, тут же провел ладонями по бедрам — и это так поразило его, что он не сразу осознал, что по его вискам катятся слезы.

Баки подсел ближе, и Джеймс увидел, что глаза у того тоже подозрительно блестят.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Баки.

Джеймс смог только дернуть губами в подобии улыбки и коротко кивнуть.

Он засыпал и просыпался, ощущая все больше, сжимал руки в кулаки и медленно перебирал в воздухе пальцами. И каждый раз видел подбадривающую улыбку Баки или Стива.

А когда силовое поле полностью отключилось, подняться и сделать первый шаг ему помог Брок, аккуратно поддерживающий под локоть. И ощущение холодного пола под левой ступней и теплых твердых пальцев на руке чуть не выбило Джеймса из сознания. Он замер, глубоко и размеренно дыша, и неуверенно посмотрел на Хелен, явно довольную собственной работой.

— Теперь тебя ждет курс реабилитации, потому что, хоть сыворотка и бежит по твоим венам, в том числе и по новым, мышцы сейчас как у младенца. Но, прежде чем набирать силу, тебе придется поработать над моторикой. Комплекс процедур я распишу, — она мягко улыбнулась и провела рукой от плеча к локтю, вызвав шквал новых ощущений. — Ты привыкнешь, хотя поначалу все будет странно. Постарайся в первые дни не перегружать себя прикосновениями, потому что сейчас даже одежда, постельное белье и ощущение воды на коже могут казаться болезненными. 

Она взяла со столика и протянула ему две длинные перчатки, которые могли закрыть его руки до самых плеч.

— Это на случай, если станет невмоготу. Не форсируй события, все постепенно.

Левая нога, непривычная к нагрузкам, начала ныть. Спину заломило — позвоночник без поддержки титанового корсета не хотел долго держать тело. Захотелось сесть, а лучше — лечь. Но Джеймс упрямо стоял, по давней привычке принимая боль как благословение, как еще один шаг к нормальной жизни.

— Спасибо, Хелен, — едва слышно сказал он, прекрасно понимая, что никакие слова не смогут выразить всей его благодарности.

И когда с помощью Брока дошел до выделенной ему комнаты в Башне и почти рухнул на кровать, он не мог не порадоваться, что согласился первые пару недель реабилитации пожить здесь. До дома бы он просто не доехал.

***

Стив вошел в зал и нахмурился — Джеймс сидел на тренажере, уставившись в одну точку и безвольно опустив руки. Он усердно работал по всем разрешенным и рекомендованным программам тренировок, и иногда даже Баки переживал, что Джеймс сорвется — слишком много сразу на себя взвалил. Но тот не стеснялся просить помощи — и на первые сеансы массажа Баки ходил с ним, сидел у изголовья и тихо разговаривал. Так было проще выдержать чужого человека за спиной и его прикосновения, подчас весьма болезненные.

Стив прошел к штанге и занялся своими упражнениями, время от времени поглядывая на Джеймса, который даже не шевельнулся за полчаса. Наконец Стив сдался, вернул штангу в крепления, обтерся полотенцем и, прихватив бутылку воды, подошел ближе.

— Джеймс, — позвал он потихоньку и не дождался ответа. — Джеймс, — уже настойчивее, но с тем же результатом. 

Стив присел перед Джеймсом на корточки и мягко положил ладонь на его колено. По собственному телу тут же пробежали мурашки, но Стив строго приказал себе успокоиться. Не так чтобы помогло, на самом деле. Но было не место и не время возбуждаться.

Джеймс вздрогнул, вскинул голову и тут же выдохнул расслабленно.

— Прости, я тебя не заметил. 

Он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла напряженной и болезненной.

— Что-то не так?

Джеймс пожал плечами, но потом кивнул и расслабился еще больше, откинулся на кожаную спинку тренажера. 

— Хорошо, что у вас в доме есть свой зал, — пробормотал он, — если бы еще и заниматься пришлось где-то среди людей, я бы не выдержал. Ничего не имею против общих залов, но не тогда, когда ощущаю себя... — он замолчал, не договорив.

— Уязвимым? — продолжил Стив, и Джеймс вздохнул. — Ты берешь уже очень приличный вес и выдерживаешь часовую тренировку. И это прогресс за шесть недель, мало кому такое под силу, — улыбнулся он ободряюще.

Джеймс снова неуверенно кивнул, криво усмехнулся, с удовольствием принял бутылку из руки Стива и в три глотка выпил всю воду.

— Есть что-то еще, да? — попробовал разговорить его Стив.

Джеймс чуть нервно поправил отросшую челку, убирая прядки со лба.

Стив убрал руку с колена Джеймса, встал и отошел на пару шагов, чтобы не давить на него, не смущать еще больше слишком долгим вторжением в личное пространство. И дать время самому себе, чтобы еще раз попытаться уговорить тело не бунтовать, ну хотя бы дождаться вечернего душа.

— Может, тебе просто сделать перерыв? Устроить выходной от всех занятий. Поваляться в кровати с книжкой или фильмами, — предложил Стив.

— Баки говорил, что сам время от времени проводит так день-другой, — отозвался Джеймс, — и, может, вы оба правы. Иногда у меня так ноют мышцы, что даже встать трудно. Но это нормально, значит, они привыкают к новым нагрузкам. И в этих тренировках самое главное, что не надо ни о чем думать, просто делаешь все по списку и... — он оборвал себя, покусал губу, словно на что-то решаясь. — У меня хороший психотерапевт, но иногда мне кажется, что она требует от меня невозможного. 

— Я тебя понял, — сказал Стив и мысленно обозвал себя идиотом — видел же, что с Джеймсом действительно происходит что-то не то, но не сообразил, что через все это они уже проходили с Баки. — Тебе все еще бывает трудно самостоятельно принимать решения. И ты хватаешься за указания терапевта, как за задания, даже когда сам хочешь отдохнуть.

— Да, — выдохнул Джеймс.

— Думаю, если ты не против, сейчас я мог бы помочь тебе с этим.

— Правда? — Джеймс вдруг так светло улыбнулся, что Стиву стало легче дышать.

— Да. — Стив снова шагнул к нему, взял за руку и потянул, заставляя подняться. — На сегодня тренировки закончены, сейчас мы оба принимаем душ, одеваемся и... Я бы пригласил тебя поужинать, если ты не против выйти на улицу. А потом мы могли бы погулять в парке. А если нет — закажем еду из ресторана, выгоним из гостиной Брока и Баки, обложимся подушками и будем смотреть что-нибудь ненапряжное.

Джеймс снова улыбнулся и быстро закивал. 

— Я совершенно не против того, чтобы прогуляться. Буду готов через двадцать минут.

***

— Черт, — вскрикнул Джеймс и отложил в сторону нож, которым шинковал овощи.

Стив резко вскинул голову и посмотрел на него с тревогой.

— Я порезался, — пояснил Джеймс с такой восторженной и растерянной улыбкой показав палец, с которого медленно капала кровь, что Стив тоже заулыбался в ответ. — Неприятно, но так... — он мотнул головой и пожал плечами, мол, ну ты сам понимаешь. — Уже и забыл, как это бывает. В последний раз резал пальцы, когда мы со Стиви готовили, — он вдруг понял, что именно сказал, и закусил губу, испуганно глянув на Стива.

Тот подошел и молча обнял его, крепко прижав к себе.

Джеймс замер.

Стив, конечно, обхватывал его за плечи, подбадривая, придерживал за талию, когда левая нога еще не окрепла и, бывало, подгибалась. Но вот так, как теперь, еще не случалось. И это почти ввергало в панику — было совсем не так, как Джеймс иногда позволял себе представить в мечтах. Его словно теплым облаком окутало ощущением спокойствия и надежности. Но и одновременно с этим пробило таким сильным возбуждением, какого он никогда не испытывал, пока фантазировал в душе, когда позволял себе подобное. 

Захотелось отстраниться, прервать этот болезненно-острый контакт и в то же время прижаться еще крепче. И желательно без одежды.

Он неловко высвободился из объятий, отвел глаза и включил воду, чтобы смыть с пальца кровь. 

— Ты по нему скучаешь? — Стив достал из ящика пластырь и протянул Джеймсу.

— По Стиву? Когда был у Пирса, очень скучал, — честно ответил Джеймс. — Думал, что, будь он жив, не допустил бы всего этого. Но теперь я не один, и скучаю меньше. Не знаю, как правильно объяснить. Я его _помню_. Но здесь есть ты. Вы очень разные, и это даже здорово.

— Как и вы с Баки, — понимающе кивнул Стив.

— Не перепутаешь.

Стив улыбнулся, увидев чуть грустную, но искреннюю улыбку Джеймса, и повернулся к холодильнику, чтобы помочь с ужином. Джеймс, несколько стыдясь, но в то же время сгорая от любопытства, посмотрел на его пах — джинсы только подчеркивали стояк. 

— Тебя это смущает? — спросил Стив, проследив его взгляд и неверно оценив вспыхнувший на щеках румянец.

— Нет, — не сразу ответил Джеймс, положил переданные Стивом продукты на стол, — скорее, наоборот. 

Теперь он сам обнял Стива, обвил руками, чуть не застонав от ощущения крепких мышц под ладонями, и потерся щекой о его щеку.

— Я боялся, — шепнул он Стиву на ухо, — что, раз в этом мире ты не с Баки, то и я тебя не заинтересую.

— Мне всегда нравились мужчины постарше, — тихо отозвался Стив, снова прижимая его к себе, — но ты мне больше чем просто нравишься.

Ни один из них не заметил застывших в нескольких шагах от входа в кухню Баки и Брока.

Брок отмер первым, потянул Баки за руку прочь, чтобы не мешать.

— Сдается мне, — наигранно вздохнул Баки, — ужина мы сегодня не дождемся. Сводишь меня к Пабло?

Услышав его голос, Джеймс вздрогнул и снова попытался отстраниться, но Стив не отпустил.

— Не обращайте на нас внимания, — замахал руками Баки, — мы уже ушли.

Входная дверь тихо щелкнула, и Джеймс вдруг остро почувствовал, что теперь они действительно одни. Вдвоем. Возбуждение вперемешку со смущением вскипело в крови. 

Возможно, стоило что-то сказать или о чем-нибудь спросить. Возможно, надо было объяснить, что со своим Стивом у него не было ничего, кроме дружеских объятий. Возможно, следовало предупредить, что весь его опыт заключался только в подчинении Пирсу.

Но говорить совершенно не хотелось. Не в эту минуту, во всяком случае.

Джеймс, все это время рассматривающий стену за плечом Стива, наконец посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Стив глядел на него серьезно и внимательно, с теплом и легкой грустью и, наверно, с надеждой. И Джеймс не удержался — прижался губами к губам, задохнулся от собственной смелости, от того, как губы Стива легко раскрылись, как теплый язык прикоснулся к его языку.

Футболка Стива затрещала в руках Джеймса, и Стив тихо засмеялся в поцелуй, посылая по телу Джеймса колкую волну удовольствия. И Джеймс, наверно, впервые за долгие годы и за несколько месяцев, прошедших с момента освобождения, понял, прочувствовал всем собой, чего именно он _хочет_ прямо здесь и сейчас. И отказывать себе в этом первом осознанном желании он не собирался.

Джеймс подтолкнул Стива к кухонной стойке, чтобы было на что опереться, оторвался от его губ и опустился на колени, чуть нетерпеливо дернул молнию на джинсах, стянул их ниже и прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Он и сам не мог бы сказать, от чего его повело сильнее — от теплого приятного запаха возбуждения или от удивленного вздоха Стива. А может, от того, что Стив не заставил его остановиться и не схватил жесткими пальцами за затылок, утыкая носом в пах, как делал Пирс, а только легко тронул костяшками щеку.

— Джеймс?

— Можно? — Джеймс потянул вниз джинсы и резинку боксеров, высвобождая член, и снизу вверх взглянул на Стива. — Я хочу.

Стив мягко провел рукой по его волосам и коротко кивнул. На его скулах алели яркие пятна, бедра слегка подрагивали под руками Джеймса, когда он обхватил губами головку, почувствовал вкус — пряно-соленый, приятный до головокружения — и застонал, не сдержавшись. Стив вцепился пальцами в столешницу и не двигался. Джеймс чувствовал его взгляд, даже когда прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тяжестью члена во рту, легкой саднящей болью в горле и тем, как волоски на животе Стива щекотали кончик носа при каждом движении.

Джеймс выпустил изо рта член Стива и перехватил его рукой, снова взглянул вверх.

— Отпусти себя, — попросил он чуть хрипло. — Я хочу знать, что тебе нравится. Научи меня, Стив.

Стив судорожно вздохнул, облизал искусанные губы и аккуратно вплел пальцы в волосы Джеймса, легонько подталкивая.

Джеймс улыбнулся и снова вобрал его член в рот. Теперь Стив тихо постанывал, второй рукой гладил Джеймса по щеке и по шее, задевал кончиками пальцев мочку уха и толкался навстречу, задавая темп, но позволяя Джеймсу самому решать, как глубоко он хочет и может взять член. 

Собственный член Джеймса пульсировал, прижатый плотной тканью, по домашним штанам расползалось темное пятно. 

— Джеймс, я... — Стив попытался отстранить его, но Джеймс не позволил. 

Он глотал сперму Стива, и ему хотелось смеяться от переполняющего его счастья, от какого-то почти детского, давно забытого восторга. Он даже не сразу понял, что и сам кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, от одного осознания, что Стиву с ним хорошо. 

— Господи, — Стив со стоном поднял его и обхватил руками, прижимая к себе, поцеловал крепко и отстранился, тяжело дыша. Уронил голову ему на плечо и замер. Только время от времени слегка вздрагивал, отходя от оргазма. 

Джеймс гладил его по спине и улыбался.

Отдышавшись, Стив положил руку ему на пах и едва слышно охнул. Джеймс смущенно пожал плечами.

— Мне было хорошо с тобой, — озвучил он очевидное, зная, что Стив наверняка этого ждет.

***

— Как насчет продолжить начатое? — спросил Джеймс, загружая посудомойку.

Стив едва не уронил тарелки на пол. Нет, конечно, он и сам хотел предложить то же самое, но весь ужин, посматривая на Джеймса, пытался подобрать слова, чтобы это не прозвучало ни глупо, ни грубо. Да и все-таки, наверно, стоило для начала поговорить обо всем. Но эти слова тоже не удавалось правильно подобрать. Все казалось каким-то чересчур высокопарным. 

Стив отдавал себе отчет, что вообще не силен в отношениях — как минимум потому, что ни разу не пробовал их ни с кем построить, не находя подходящего ему партнера. И даже когда пытался бороться с почти постоянным возбуждением из-за близости Джеймса, на самом деле ни разу не представлял себе, что у них может быть так, как у Баки с Броком. Мечтал — но не в деталях, а просто как о факте. В духе «вот было бы здорово, если бы...»

С другой стороны, Брок с Баки тоже не садились за стол переговоров и не расписывали подробные планы их жизни. Просто проснулись вместе и пошли готовить завтрак. А через пару недель Брок переехал в этот дом.

Джеймс потянул тарелки, в которые Стив вцепился так, что они жалобно захрустели.

— Что-то не так? — В голосе прозвучала такая неуверенность, что Стив обругал себя за то, что задумался и ничего так и не ответил.

Он отпустил тарелки, а когда Джеймс отвернулся, отправляя их в посудомойку, шагнул к нему и крепко обнял со спины, потерся подбородком о плечо.

— Есть что-нибудь, о чем ты хочешь рассказать или предупредить? — спросил Стив тихо. — Чего ты не любишь или наоборот? Что-то, что требует обсуждения? Или будем узнавать друг друга постепенно?

Джеймс молчал, пока не запустил цикл посудомойки.

— Наверно, надо будет поговорить. Но давай не сегодня? — попросил он. — Мой русский куратор говорил: «Русский медленно запрягает, но быстро едет». А я слишком долго жил в России и в некоторые моменты чувствую себя почти русским.

Его лукавая улыбка снова разожгла в Стиве пожар. 

— В моей спальне отличная звукоизоляция, — сообщил он почти заговорщическим тоном.

Джеймс рассмеялся, чуть запрокинув голову. Он так редко это делал, что Стив невольно залюбовался.

— Замечательно, — наконец сказал Джеймс. — Тогда я в душ и... к тебе?

***

— Ну наконец-то.

Баки расплылся в широкой улыбке, заглянув в приоткрытую дверь в гостевую комнату, где жил Джеймс, и не обнаружив его там.

— В гостиной и кухне их тоже нет, — добавил Брок, подходя к нему. — Подслушивать под дверью Кэпа не пойдем.

— А я победил, — заявил Баки, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Джеймс сделал первый шаг, как я и говорил.

— Неа, Стив его первым обнял, — ухмыльнулся Брок. 

— По-дружески, — запротестовал Баки.

— Ага, с очень дружеским стояком.

Баки фыркнул, втянул Брока в спальню и запер дверь. Крыть было нечем.

***

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — протянул Стив, мягко перебирая волосы Джеймса, положившего голову ему на плечо. — Но я даже благодарен Пирсу. Если бы он не привел тебя в наш мир... И думать о подобном не хочу.

Джеймс крепче обнял его и потерся щекой о плечо. Он предпочитал не вспоминать о Пирсе в постели со Стивом, но, пожалуй, сейчас был согласен. 

Двадцать лет скитаний по мирам привели его домой.


End file.
